Het Verboden Pad
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Het vervolg van Ik ben een Weermeermin. Bella is in een vampier veranderd en ze wil weer een mens worden. Maar daarvoor moet ze het Verboden Pad aflopen. Haar vrienden willen haar helpen. Maar zullen ze dit wel overleven? Wie zegt dat het geen list is?
1. Voorblad

Het Verboden Pad

Door TeamJacobInigo

Het vervolg van _Ik ben een Weermeermin_. In dat vorige verhaal is Bella in een vampier veranderd door Edward, maar tegen de zin van Bella. Edward is weggerend. Carlisle deed een voorstel: het verboden pad van de Duivel opgaan. Maar de gevaren op dit pad zijn religieus en ze moeten het pad volbrengen. Als ze alle hindernissen één voor één overwinnen, zal Bella beetje bij beetje weer een ziel krijgen en een mens worden. Maar is het wel veilig? Is het wel zeker dat de Duivel geen gemeen plannetje heeft? Zal zij en haar vrienden wel het pad overleven?  
Voor sommige delen is het gebaseerd op de _Het Huis Anubis_-avonturen. Andere zijn zelf verzonnen.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Something

Chapter 1: Starting Something

_Song_: Starting Something – Michael Jackson

_Bella Swan_

Ik heb dus echt geen idee meer hoe het verder moet met Charlotte. Toen Julia haar voor het eerst zag, wist ze natuurlijk niet dat Charlotte het over Cleo, Emma en Rikki had. Die laatste drie zijn nu ook hier in de maan-vijver. Het water voelt zo heerlijk. Maar die stomme Edward heeft me tot een vampier gemaakt! Mijn keel brandt doordat Cleo, Emma, Rikki en Bella hier zijn.

'Bella?'

Ik schrik op en kijk naar Emma: 'Ja?'

'Wil je even opletten? We zijn hier dus wel aan het bespreken hoe we dat gaan oplossen. Het is niet omdat het met jou niets te maken heeft, dat je niet mag meedenken.'

Ja, daar had ze gelijk van. Ik kon mijn Jacob voor altijd houden. Maar zij niet... Lewis, Zane, Will en Ash hadden het eeuwige leven niet... Ik had het al, maar toen gaf Edward me ook nog die EEUWIGE sterkte en EEUWIGE dorst naar mensenbloed.

'Bella?'

'Huh?' zeg ik.

'Wat vind jij?' vraagt Emma.

'Van wat?'

Emma geeft een diepe zucht: 'Of jij er iets op weet?'

'Nee, eigenlijk niet.'

Bella duikt en zwemt weg. Ik hoor de harde slag van haar staart.

'Bella!' roepen Rikki, Cleo en Emma nog, maar ze is al weg. Ze zwemmen haar achterna.

Nu ben ik hier weer alleen. Nog even aan het nadenken over het feit dat ik nu een vampier ben en zeker weet dat ik dat pad ga afleggen. Hoe lang was ik nu al een vampier? Een dag of twee? Het leek wel eerder een eeuw of twee.

Opeens hoor ik iets...

'Waar is ze?'

'Daar, ze is in de poel.'

Ik hoor meteen dat de eerste stem Jacob is en die tweede Carlisle. Zij hebben goed op mij gelet toen ik in een vampier veranderde. Dat niet zo goed was voor dat "contract" tussen de Cullens en _vormveranderaars. _Dat hadden we ook ontdekt in dat mysterieuze boek van Jacob. Uiteindelijk is het roedel geen roedel weerwolven, maar een roedel vormveranderaars. De echte weerwolven zijn de authentieke.

Ik kijk nog wat rond voordat mijn lief hier komt. Ik kijk naar de plastieken driezitsbank en zetel die we hier hebben gezet. Het zit altijd comfortabel... vind ik toch.

Ik klim uit het water en plaats mijn vuist boven mijn staart. Stoom komt ervan en ik zie dat Jacob aankomt langs de andere kant.

'Hey, schat,' zegt hij.

Mijn staart verdwijnt en ik sta op. Ik ren naar hem toe en val in zijn armen. Dit is waarschijnlijk de grootste knuffel allertijden.

'Bella! Dat is koud!'

Ik stap naar achteren. Zijn huid voelde zo heet aan, dat ik er voor altijd bij wou blijven. Maar, net zoals Alice altijd al had geweten, ik was een vampier geworden.

'Hey, Bella,' zegt Alice en ze komt binnen. Josh is met haar mee. 'Lang geleden, hè?'

'Ja,' beaam ik.

Alice maakt een zucht en zegt: 'Het zal allemaal wel goed komen.' Ze komt naar me toe en omhelst me. 'Ik heb trouwens iets nieuws ontdekt.'

Ik kijk haar aan wanneer ze terugtrekt. Haar ogen staan zo blij alsof ze weet dat ze voor altijd bij Josh zal blijven. Opeens weet ik het... 'JIJ KUNT NU IEDEREEN ZIJN TOEKOMST ZIJN?'

Alice kijkt me aan: ik was te luid. Maar ik heb gelijk!

'Yep,' zegt Alice droog.

Josh komt achter haar staan. Zijn zwartgrijze ogen kijken naar Alice die naar hem kijkt. Tja, toch schattig. Ik vind het ook nog leuk dat Jasper uiteindelijk ook weer de liefde heeft gevonden bij Bree. Die heeft er blijkbaar geen problemen mee dat ze vegetariërs zijn, want ze is het nu zelf. Ze heeft alles onder controle.

Opeens zie ik iets in het water zwemmen... Charlotte! Dat is nog waar ook. Seth is met haar ingeprent. Ik herinner me als de dag van gisteren. Was het ook niet gisteren?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Charlotte kwam naar ons toe. Met ons bedoel ik Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella en ik. Charlotte kwam naar ons toe en zei dat ze bij ons wilde horen._

_'Dat hebben we nogal gehoord,' zei Rikki. Ze keek met veel betekenis naar Charlotte._

_'Ik beloof dat ik zal zwijgen,' zei Charlotte._

_We keken elkaar aan en ik wist dat ze toch handig zou kunnen zijn bij komende gevechten. Als er nog gevechten zouden zijn. Zij zou ons kunnen helpen met dat Verboden Pad dinges dat ik over één dag ga doen. Morgenavond vertrekken we op stipt 00:00 u. Dan zal ik proberen om weer een mens te worden en een ziel te krijgen._

_'Waarom zouden we haar niet toelaten?' vroeg ik._

_'Ja, waarom niet,' zei Bella. 'Ik zie er het nut niet van in om haar uit te sluiten. Ze heeft misschien erge dingen gedaan, maar die zijn nu gedaan. Toch?'_

_Charlotte knikt haar hoofd alsmaar._

_'Wel dan.'_

_De andere drie gingen toen ook akkoord. 'Maar we moeten je nog een paar dingen uitleggen.'_

_Toen kwam Seth binnen. Hij keek naar Charlotte die naar hem glimlachte. Hij lachte als een zot terug en ik kreeg er de kriebels van. Wat was er met hem? Opeens dacht ik eraan: inprenting. Seth was juist ingeprent met Charlotte! Raar, maar waar._

_**EINDE FLASHBACK**_

Charlotte komt uit het water en begroet mij en Jacob. Seth is vlak achter haar.

Ik ben zenuwachtig, want het is bijna 23:30 u.

Een half uur later is iedereen er: Bella, Will, Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Rikki, Charlotte, Seth, Alice, Josh en natuurlijk Jacob. Zane kon niet mee omdat hij iets aan het regelen was met zijn nieuwe vrienden. Rikki vind dan nog het ergste dat zijn beste vriend van de Gold Coast is meegekomen: Nate. Die vervelende Nate. De andere meerminnen hadden gelijk: hij was echt een klier. Hij flirtte zelfs met mij, maar had hij dan niet gezien dat ik bij Jacob zat... op zijn schoot.

Boven ons verscheen de maan en de poel begon te borrelen. Opeens verscheen er een cirkel boven de poel die meteen bevroor. Het lekkere water was nu ijs! Maar dan verscheen er vuur en de cirkel ging verticaal staan. Ik keek ernaar en stapte ernaartoe. Opeens word ik erin gezogen. Ik knipper met mijn ogen want er blaast wind in. Wanneer ik ze opendoe, kijk ik tegen een oude muur. Het is gemaakt van ronde stenen. Zulke stenen zoals ze vroeger in de Middeleeuwen gebruikten om een kasteel te maken. Wacht eens even... Ik ben in een kasteel! Ik kijk rond en zie een man in het zwart gekleed achter mij staan.

'Ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat jouw Jacob nooit hier toekomt,' zei hij en lachte akelig daarachter.


	3. Chapter 2: Het Pad der 7 Zonden

Chapter 2: Het Pad der 7 Zonden

_Song_: Het Pad der 7 Zonden – Het Huis Anubis

_Ik ben overgeschakeld naar verleden tijd omdat dat beter klinkt._

Jacob begreep niet precies hoe het gegaan was: toen hij door die cirkel liep, moest hij zijn ogen dichtknijpen omdat de wind erin blies en toen hij ze weer opendeed, stond hij op een met gras begroeide heuvel. Hij keek uit over een uitgestrekte vallei met een bos in de verte. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen, wreef erin en kneep toen hard in zijn arm om te kijken of hij niet droomde, maar daarna stond hij nog steeds op een heuvel en keek uit over een vallei. Achter hem stond de poort helemaal vrij boven op de heuvel, alsof er een zichtbare reuzen-hand het stenen geval had opgepakt en verplaatst naar een compleet andere plek.

Achter de poort lag ook een dal en verderop een donkergroen bos. Er was geen spoor te bekennen van de poel of de maan. Het was ochtend!

'Waar zijn we?' Alice keek stomverbaasd om zich heen.

'Hoe kan dit?' Jacob liep weer terug door de poort, maar het landschap bleef zoals het was. Daarna liep hij _om_ de poort heen terug naar de anderen en zette zijn handen aan zijn mond.

'Bella?' 'riep hij hard, maar er kwam geen antwoord.

'Waar zijn we?' vroeg Rikki. Ze keek verbaasd naar Bella. 'Wat heb jij nou aan?'

Bella had een strakke zilveren broek aan met enkellaarsjes en een witte ruches-bloes met een een paarse brede, leren riem eromheen. Ze zag er compleet anders uit dan voor hij door de poort was gestapt. Ze keek stomverbaasd naar beneden daarna naar Rikki, die ook iets heel anders aanhad. Haar rode T-shirt en zwarte jeansrokje waren verdwenen. In plaats daarvan had ze net als Bella een strakke broek aan en een kort zwartleren vestje. Om haar handen zaten leren handschoentjes.

Maar Rikki en Bella waren niet de enigen die een kledingmetamorfose hadden ondergaan. Ze zagen er allemaal anders uit: Will had een zilveren maliënkolder aan een een bruine cape om; Josh had een paars pak aan met een soort narrenkraag erop; Emma droeg ineens een zwart jurkje en haar lange blonde haren zaten in een ouderwets haarnet; Alice droeg een paars met witte rok en haar haren zaten als een kunstwerk op haar hoofd gekruld; Jacob had laarzen tot aan zijn knieën en een grijze bloes met en zwarte vest erop en Ash had een witte bloes aan met vleermuismouwen met daarover een zwart giletje.

'Zijn we door een verkleedkistje gelopen?' stamelde Rikki. Ze keek wantrouwig over haar schouder naar de poort.

'Spooky...' zei Josh die ontdekte dat zelfs zijn zwart-rode rugzak met een mysterieus kistje erin veranderd was in een bruine leren plunjezak. Hij keek er met grote ogen naar, alsof hij niet kon kiezen of hij deze gedaanteverwisseling nou heel vervelend of heel erg spannend vond.

Alice vond het duidelijk heel vervelend. Ze keek met een doodsbenauwd gezicht naar de poort die als een soort ufo in het landschap geland leek te zijn. 'We zijn toch alleen door de poort gelopen?' piepte ze. 'Dit was er nog niet voordat we erdoorheen gingen! Ik had meer lava en vuur verwacht!' Ze nam een stap naar de poort, maar deed meteen weer een stap terug, alsof ze verwachtte dat er een monster doorheen kon komen die haar hoofd eraf zou bijten. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' Ze keek met smekende ogen naar Jacob, maar hij moest haar teleurstellen: hij kon ook niet verklaren wat er met hen was gebeurd. Alice legde haar handen op haar wangen die rood waren van angst. 'Waar zijn we? Waar is het vagevuur? IK SNAP DIT NIET MEER!' panikeerde ze.

Jacob liep snel naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar schouders, waardoor ze een beetje kalmeerde. 'We zijn hier met z'n allen,' troostte hij. 'Het komt vast wel goed. We moeten eerst Bella zoeken.'

Bella draaide zich om naar Will en straalde. Ze bewonderde Will die er in zijn cape en leren riempjes over zijn borst en leren laarzen uitzag als een middeleeuwse held. 'Ziet er goed uit, ridder Will,' flirtte ze. Will rolde zijn spierballen even op en Bella gaf een meisjesachtige gil.

Rikki maakte een braakgeluidje en liep een stuk van de heuvel af. Daar begon een pad dat zich slingerend een weg baande door de groene heuvels in de richting van een bos. 'Kom we gaan daarheen,' wees ze naar het bos in de verte.

'Wacht nou even. Misschien is Bella hier,' zei Jacob, die zoekende rondkeek.

'Dan had je haar toch al gezien?' zei Rikki geïrriteerd. 'Misschien is er wel een draaimolen of een ijskraam,' zei ze sarcastisch. 'Ik ga _hier_ in ieder geval niet saai blijven staan.' Ze draaide zich om en begon de heuvel af te lopen.

Jacob sputterde, maar ze luisterde niet. Will en Scooby liepen ook de heuvel af.

Jacob keek hen ongelovig na. Hoe konden ze nou weglopen als Bella verdwenen was?

Ash was van de eerste schrik bekomen en trok aan Joshs plunjezak. De belletjes aan de tas klingelden zacht als kerstklokjes.

'Wat is er met je?' vroeg Josh.

'Ik wil weten wat er in dat kistje zit. Wie weet is het geld,' antwoordde Ash.

Meteen deed Ash weer een uitval naar Joshs tas, maar Josh maakte zijn beroemde schijnbeweging en was daardoor te snel voor Ash die bijna met zijn neus in het gras donderde.

'Wat _heb_ jij toch?' zei Emma boos. Ze keek woest naar Ash zijn hebberige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, gaf hem nog een koele blik en liep achter het groepje de heuvel af.

'Hé! Waar ga je heen?' vroeg Ash.

'Emma draaide zich om met haar armen over elkaar: 'Een prins vinden in plaats van een kikker. Nou goed?' En ze liep weer verder.

Ash deed een pas in haar richting, maar zijn trots won het en hij haalde zijn schouders op: 'Vrouwen! Je kunt beter kippen houden.' Meteen trok hij aan de tas van Josh. Hij had hem en rende door de poort. Hij draaide zich om toen het bleek dat hij niet terug op het plein stond. 'Verdomme, hoe kan dit!'

'Wacht!'

Een ijle stem klonk achter hen. Een stem die ze al eerder hadden gehoord: het was de stem van de schim bij het kampvuur.

Aan het begin van het pad stond het meisje met een blauwe monnikspij en een kap op, waardoor haar gezicht in duisternis was gehuld. Ze bracht haar handen omhoog en duwde haar kap langzaam af. Voor hen stond een prachtig meisje met land donker haar en oneindig verdriet in haar donkerbruine ogen. Ze keek naar Jacob.

'Bella is hier niet,' zei ze zachtjes. 'Ik heb jou een sleutel gegeven,' vervolgde ze en wees naar Jacob. 'Breng het kistje naar het kasteel. Je bent onze laatste hoop.'

'Van wie?' vroeg Jacob. 'Waar is Bella?'

Het meisje draaide zich om en wees naar het pad dat de heuvel afliep. 'Bella is bij graaf Rohan in het kasteel,' zei ze en ze wees in de richting waar blijkbaar een kasteel moest zijn, maar er was niets te zien. Alleen het bos onderaan de heuvel. Ze draaide zich weer om naar het drietal: 'Ga en maak haast, Jacob - je _moet_ voor zonsondergang in het kasteel zijn, anders wacht Bella een droevig lot. Rohan heeft zeven meisjes nodig om zijn hart voorgoed te laten verstenen. Zes meisjes zijn al versteend in het kasteel. En Bella is de laatste...als je voor zonsondergang niet in het kasteel bent en het kistje openmaakt...wacht haar hetzelfde lot.'

'Waarom wil hij zijn hart verstenen?' vroeg Jacob die het al een beetje snapte.

'Omdat hij niet meer in de liefde gelooft,' antwoordde het meisje. 'Ga en zorg dat je niet toegeeft aan de zonden op het pad. Anders zullen jullie ook verstenen.' Meteen verdween ze.

Jacob liep naar de plek waar ze stond en riep: 'Wacht! Wat moeten we doen?' Maar het meisje gaf geen antwoord en keerde niet terug.

'Wat is dit voor een stom toneelspelletje,' zei Ash.

Jacob werd kwaad en draaide zich naar hem: 'Dit is echt, Ash.'

'Ja, de paashaas ook.'

'Begrijp jij het niet? Wij moeten dat pad af anders versteent Bella. We moeten nu gaan.'

En meteen rende hij de heuvel af met Alice en Josh aan zijn flanken die dan weer gevolgd werden door Ash.


	4. Chapter 3: Stronger

Chapter 3: Stronger

_Song: _Stronger – Sugababes

Jacob keek om zich heen. _Waar was de rest?_

Will, Bella, Rikki en Emma waren nergens meer te zien. Hij keek naar het bos verderop. Waarschijnlijk waren ze daarheen gelopen. Hij hoopte maar dat er niks met hen gebeurde op dit pad, het pad der zeven zonden...

Hij peinsde verder. Tegenover de zonden stonden bepaalde deugden. Maar welke waren dat ook alweer? Was het belangrijk om dat te weten om het pad af te lopen? Het meisje in die blauwe pij had gezegd dat ze niet mochten toegeven aan hun zonden, en hun deugden moesten laten overwinnen, omdat ze anders zouden verstenen, maar hoe werkte dat dan? Kon dat elk moment gebeuren?

'Wat zijn de zeven zonden ook alweer?' vroeg Alice die naast hem liep.

Jacob dacht na: 'Euh...woede, te veel eten, hebzucht,...'

Ineens schoot hem iets te binnen: '_Begint ge heethoofdig aan den strijd, weet dat ge hem verliest. Wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet dan goed voor wie gij kiest. Wie draalt ende talmt op het pad, zal nooit bij het einde komen. Nog degenen die den mond of buidels vult, of enkel van zichzelve kan dromen. Een hart vergiftigd door jaloezie, zal ook verstenen zonder pijn. Slechts zij die allen kan verslaan, kan het kwaad op het pad terneder slaan. Onthoud dit bij alles wat ge doet, behoud uw hart vol liefde en vol moed._'

'Ik wist niet dat jij ook Oudnederlands sprak. Knap haar, bolleboos,' was Ashs commentaar. Jacob wist zelf ook niet hoe hij er bij kwam.

'Hou op!' gilde Alice tegen Ash.

'Hou zelf op!' zei Ash.

'Sht...' zei Josh en iedereen zweeg.

Jacob hoorde het getik van een hart. Hoe kwam dat? Josh keek naar zijn tas en luisterde goed.

'Wat is dat?' vroeg Alice.

'Ik weet het niet, maar het komt hiervandaan,' zei Josh en smeet de tas op de grond.

Ash graaide ernaar, maar was net te laat. Jacob had hem al in zijn handen.

'Die is van mij,' zei Ash hebberig.

'Dat is een zonde, hebzucht, dus jij moet dit kistje al helemaal niet hebben,' zei Jacob.

'Wat is hebzucht?' vroeg Alice.

Jacob wees naar Ash: 'Kijk naar hem. Dan weet je het.'

'Die begrijp ik: dat je jouw eigen moeder nog zou verkopen.'

'Hé!' was Ashs commentaar.

Alice ging gewoon verder: 'Of jouw lief, Ash als vriendje is pas zielig w...' Plotseling zweeg ze door haar hand voor haar mond te houden. Ze draaide zich naar Jacob: 'Is ruzie maken ook één van de zeven zondes?'

'Dat hoort bij...' probeerde Jacob. 'Ik weet het niet.'

'Goh, hij weet ook een keer iets niet.' Die opmerking kwam van Ash. Alice stampte met haar voet hard op de grond.

'Hou op!' riep ze kwaad.

'Hou zelf op!' schreeuwde Ash terug.

Josh kwam ertussen: 'Jongens, jongens, jongens, vrede op aarde?'

Alice keek hem aan en kalmeerde. Ze hadden de top van een tweede heuvel bereikt en kek naar het bos onder hen.

'Waar is de rest toch?' zei Jacob ongerust.

Hij had gehoopt dat hij ze vanaf de top had kunnen zien, maar Bella, Will, Emma en Rikki waren nergens te zien. Een ongerust gevoel maakte zich van Jacob meester en zijn keel kneep dicht. Zij hadden niets gehoord van wet het meisje had gezegd. Ze wisten niet dat ze op het pad van de zeven zonden liepen, en ze wisten ook niet dat ze zouden verstenen als ze zouden toegeven aan hun zonden... Ze moesten hen zo snel mogelijk inhalen om hen te vertellen waar het pad voor was en dat Bella door graaf Rohan gevangen werd gehouden in zijn kasteel.

'Wat is dit nou?' Alice wees naar beneden naar een vreemdsoortig bouwwerk dat aan de voet van de heuvel stond. Van veraf leek het op een wirwar van enorme tandenstokers die dwars door elkaar in de grond zaten geprikt. Ze liepen er nieuwsgierig naartoe. Het pad eindigde precies bij het begin van het bouwwerk dat uit grote speren bleek te bestaan die met hun punten omhoog uit de grond staken. De zon weerkaatste op de ijzeren punten die er vlijmscherp uitzagen.

'Kijk uit,' zei Jacob op zijn hoede. Hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat deze stellage hier alleen voor de sier stond. Het moest iets te maken hebben met de zeven zonden. Misschien was het een van de zeven hoofdzonden, maar welke? Jacob's hersens draaiden overuren terwijl hij voorzichtig dichterbij kwam.

'Het is een super-hyper-mega-mikado!' zei Josh enthousiast.

'Wat zie je?' zei Alice die achter Josh bleef staan. Jacob speurde intussen tussen de speren.

'Een sleutel,' zei hij en wees: midden in de wirwar stond een speer met een touwtje eraan waar een grote zilveren sleutel aanhing.

'Een sleutel?' vroeg Josh verbaasd.

'Maar - moeten we niet verder lopen?' Alice keek naar het aarden pad dat achter de speren verder ging en in het donkere bos verdween. Jacob schudde zijn hofd. Ze moesten vast die sleutel hebben. Maar waar waren de anderen?

'Gast, waar zijn de anderen?' zei Ash, alsof hij Jacob's gedachten had gelezen. 'Waar is Emma? Zijn ze hier langs gekomen?'

Niemand antwoordde. Ze keken wantrouwig naar de scherpe speren.

'Het is een proef,' zei Jacob. 'De eerste proef op het pad van de zeven zonden.'

'Wat een larie - je kunt die sleutel toch gewoon pakken,' hoonde Ash.

'Ja, Ash, als alles zo makkelijk was...' spotte Jacob terug. Dit kon hij toch niet menen? Dacht hij nou echt dat hij gewoon die sleutel kon pakken - tussen al die scherpe punten in?

'Let nou maar op, prutser.' Ash stapte met een eigenwijs gezicht naar voren en stapte tussen de wirwar van speren. Er klonk een raar "swoesj" geluid. Ash deinsde instinctief achteruit en viel net op tijd achterover: een scherpe speer schoot uit de aarde tussen zijn benen omhoog en kwam trillend tot stilstand. Het leek alsof Ash even niet kon geloven wat er net gebeurd was. Hij staarde naar de speer tussen zijn benen.

'Wat een larie, hé, Jeroen?' grinnikte Jacob. Hij moest een beetje lachen om het gezicht van Ash en het feit dat hij net zei dat het "larie" was. Maar waardoor schoten die speren omhoog? En wat moest je hier doen?

'Waar is Emma? Waar is Emma?' stamelde Ash die wel in shock leek. Hij bleef maar naar de spies staren waar hij net aan ontsnapt was.

'Ze zijn hier vast langs gelopen,' zei Jacob troostend, maar Ash luisterde niet en schoot als een haas in de richting van het bos.

'Hé! Je moet meehelpen!' riep Jacob hem tevergeefs na. Ash keek niet eens om, maar versnelde zijn pas en verdween tussen de dennenbomen. Josh mopperde intussen over Ash die dacht dat Emma hem ECHT leuk vond. 'Yeah, right!' zei Josh.

'Kunnen wij er niet ook gewoon omheen?' vroeg Alice.

'We moeten die sleutel hebben,' zei Jacob. Hij had het gevoel dat die sleutel belangrijk was voor iets anders. Voor misschien een andere zonde...

'Ga je gang,' zei Josh met een hand voor zijn kruis. 'Maar ik houd deze liever safe, als je het niet erg vind.'

Jacob zuchtte en keek naar de speren. Ze moesten opschieten als ze nog meer van dit soort dingen moesten doen. _Als_ ze het zouden halen.

'Er zitten vast regels verbonden aan dit - ding,' peinsde hij en speurde de proef af.

'Wat zijn die regels dan?' vroeg Alice.

'Dat weet ik niet,' zei Jacob.

'Oké, dat begint goed,' zei Josh met een fijn stemmetje.

Jacob deed voorzichtig een stap dichterbij en speurde naar aanwijzingen, maar hij zag niets. Op het hout van de speren stond niks, op de grond stond niks,... Hij groef in zijn hersens: 'Denk na, denk na - het moet iets te maken hebben met één van de zonden.' Hij deed heel kalm een stap naar voren en stapte over een speer heen die op kniehoogte overdwars voor hem stond. Er gebeurde niks; hij was binnen! Snel deed hij nog een stap, maar meteen klonk het swoesj-geluid en schoot een speer rakelings langs zijn gezicht. Achter hem ademde Alice hoorbaar in, terwijl Jacob probeerde zijn knieën weer stil te krijgen.

Hij deed nog een stap en weer verscheen er een speer uit de grond. Opeens voelde hij een pijnlijke plek op zijn achterhoofd. Hij keek naast hem en zag een eikel vallen.

'Eet op,' zei Josh vlug. 'Misschien is het vreetzucht.'

Jacob voelde een heuse boosheid opkomen. Hoe kon hij zoiets denken? Dat het de zonde VRAATZUCHT was. 'Josh!'

Opeens schoot er een speer uit de grond. En hij zette geen stap vooruit... Wat was dit dan? Meteen dacht Jacob weer aan het rijmpje op de poort: _Begint gij heethoofdig aan den str..._ 'Heethoofdig! Heethoofdig! Het is woede, het is woede!' riep Jacob verheugd.

'Wat ben jij toch een angsthaas, en dan nog wel één die flauwe grappen maakt,' begon Alice.

Josh lachte: 'Kijk naar jezelf.'

Alice fluisterde: 'Je moet meedoen, het is de zonde woede dus ruzie maken.'

Josh snapte het meteen: 'Nee, moet je jouw dan zien, met je lelijke jurk.'

Alice werd nu ECHT kwaad: 'Wat is er mis met mijn jurk?'

Opeens verscheen er een speer uit de grond naast Jacob.

'Jij doet alsof je de knapste bent van de wereld maar je bent gewoon een vervelende, taaie tante.'

Weer verscheen er een speer recht voor de neus van Jacob.

'Dat ben ik niet! Heb je jezelf al eens gezien met je rotkop!'

Weer een speer tussen de benen van Jacob.

'Rotkop? Heb ik dan soms stom haar?'

'Ja!'

'Sht!' zei Jacob en de andere twee keken naar hem: hij zat helemaal klem tussen speren. 'Kunnen jullie voor één keer jullie mond houden,' fluisterde Jacob.

Hij klom onder de speren door, reikte met zijn linkerhand naar de sleutel... En meteen pakte hij de sleutel in zijn handpalm.

* * *

Rohan greep naar zijn hart. Onder zijn hand voelde hij het zacht bonken; er was een proef geslaagd!


	5. Chapter 4: Het Hof der Lusten

Chapter 4: Het hof der lusten

Jacob, Alice en Josh hadden niet veel tijd om blij te zijn over het lukken van de eerste proef: nadat Jacob zich tussen de speren uit had gewurmd, kwamen ze erachter dat Josh's tas met het kistje erin was verdwenen.

'Ash,' zei Jacob. Hij stopte de zilveren sleutel bij de andere sleutel in zijn zak.

'Ash heeft echt last van hebzucht,' zei Alice wijs. 'Waar denk je dat die sleutel voor is?'

'Ik heb geen flauw idee,' zei Jacob.

Ze liepen in de richting van het bos. Jacob keek nog een keer achterom naar de speren die uit de grond staken. Een van de zeven zonden hadden ze overwonnen: woede.

'Wat voor zonden zijn er nog over?' vroeg Alice.

'Hebzucht, vraatzucht, traagheid,...' somde Jacob op.

'En de andere drie?'

Jacob schudde zijn hoofd: 'Ik weet het niet precies. Daar moet ik even over nadenken.'

Ze waren aan de rand van het bos gekomen en Alice stopte abrupt: 'Moeten we hier echt in?' Ze tuurde tussen de bomen door die zo dicht op elkaar stonden dat er bijna geen daglicht op de grond terechtkwam. Het zandpad verdween twintig meter verder tussen de bomen in het donker.

Jacob gaf Alice een bemoedigend zetje in haar rug: 'We zijn met z'n drieën.'

Maar dat stelde Alice niet gerust: 'Ga jij maar eerst. En jij achter mij.' Ze commandeerde Josh ook.

Als twee lijfwachten die een prinses naar haar paleis begeleidden, liepen ze door het bos. Voorzichtig duwde Jacob de takken opzij die regelmatig zijn weg versperden. De lucht om hen heen werd klam en koud en er steeg stoom op van het grijze mos dat een sompig geluid maakte onder hun voeten. _Schlup. Schlup. Schlup._..

'Zeg, hoe komt het dat jij geen visioenen hebt nu?' vroeg Jacob aan Alice.

Alice haalde haar schouders op: 'Ik heb geen idee. Het is precies alsof mijn krachten hier niet werken.'

Jacob stopte abrupt en staarde voor zich uit. Na een tiental seconden draaide hij zich om en: 'Zou dat ook zo zijn bij Bella, Emma en Bella? Die zeemeerminkrachten?'

Josh en Alice keken naar elkaar en dan weer naar Jacob. 'Geen flauw idee,' zeiden ze in koor.

Verder was het doodstil en bewoog er helemaal niets. Het leek wel of ze door een dood bos liepen waar geen beesten konden overleven en geen vogel het waagde om te zingen.

Jacob hield zijn hand beschermend in zijn zak waar hij de gouden en zilveren sleutel stevig vasthield. Hij was doodsbang dat hij ze zou verliezen. Als ze het kistje nou maar weer te pakken kregen... Hij kon gewoon niet geloven dat Ash het kistje toch weer had meegenomen, terwijl hij net bijna was gespietst.

_Was het Ash wel?_

Ze wisten helemaal niet wat of wie hier allemaal rondliep, toch? In wat voor wereld waren ze beland? Hij keek naar de dichte donkergroene begroeiing boven zijn hoofd. De lucht was niet te zien, laat staan de zon. Hij maakte zich ongerust: ze moesten nog zes zonden overwinnen, hadden ze daar wel genoeg tijd voor? Hij ging wat sneller lopen.

'Zijn we er al?' vroeg Alice achter hem.

'_Waar_ zijn we al?' zei Josh.

Josh had gelijk: ze wisten helemaal niet waar ze heen gingen. Het enige wat ze wisten, was dat ze het zandpad moesten volgen.

'Waar zijn de anderen toch?' zei Alice ongerust. 'Hadden we ze niet al lang tegen moeten komen?'

Jacob hoopte maar dat de anderen het pad ook hadden gevolgd. Anders zouden ze hen nooit tegenkomen. En dan? Wat gebeurde er als ze het kasteel niet zouden bereiken met zonsondergang? Versteenden ze dan allemaal? Terug konden ze niet, ze konden blijkbaar alleen maar vooruit, het pad af, in de richting van het kasteel van Graaf Rohan. Richting Bella.

Hij vroeg zich af hoe het met haar ging.

Ze kwamen op een kleine open plek waar de zon op een paar bosjes met rode besjes scheen. Vlindertjes dartelden boven het gras en in een van de struiken zat een vogel blij te zingen. Alice smaakte een zucht van verlichting en liet zich achterover in het gras vallen.

'Kunnen we hier even blijven?' zei ze genietend en ze liet haar gezicht verwarmen door de zon.

Josh liet zich naast haar vallen en sloot ook zijn ogen, maar Jacob keek naar het gras dat aan de rand was platgedrukt – iemand was hier geweest...

Er klonk gekraak uit het struikgewas. Alice schoot als een pijl uit een boog omhoog, trok Josh overeind en verschool zich achter zijn rug.

Wat moesten ze doen? Vluchten? Vechten?

Tegenover hen bogen een paar takken opzij...

Het was Emma.

En ze huilde.

Ze huilde zo hartverscheurend, dat ze niet eens doorhad dat Josh, Alice en Jacob op de open plek stonden. Alice rende op haar af en pakte haar bij haar schouder.

'Emma? Wat is er? Waar is de rest?'

Emma schrok even, maar toen ze Alice voor zich zag staan, wees ze in de richting van het pad, terwijl ze bleef huilen.

'Is er wat? Is er iets gebeurd met iemand?' vroeg Jacob ongerust.

'Nee – nee,' stotterde Emma.

'Heeft iemand je bal afgepakt?' vroeg Josh, maar hij hield meteen zijn mond toen Alice hem één van haar hoe-kun-je-zoiets-zeggen-blikken gaf.

Alice sloeg haar armen om Emma heen, die nog harden begon te huilen.

'Ash – hij heeft het kistje...Hij denkt alleen maar aan geld,' stotterde ze tussen haar tranen door. Ik ben weggelopen hij liep niet eens achter me aan. Hij liet me hier alleen achter.' Ze slikte. 'Ik wil naar huis!'

Ze begroef haar gezicht tegen Alice's schouder en begon nog harder te huilen, met lange uithalen.

'We kunnen niet naar huis – we kunnen niet terug,' zei Jacob die onbeholpen op Emma's rug klopte. 'We zitten vast in één of andere dimensie of zo.'

Ook hij kreeg een verschroeiende hou-je-mond-blik van Alice. 'Hee, sjjjj...' zei ze zachtjes in Emma's haren en ze wiegde haar heen en weer. 'Kom nou maar, je weet toch dat hou eigenlijk veel van je houd. We gaan gewoon naar hem en jullie maken het goed.'

Emma haalde haar neus op en keek als een klein, verdrietig vogeltje om zich heen. 'Wat gebeurt hier toch allemaal?' zei ze vragend. 'Ik begrijp er helemaal niets van – hoe kan dit? En waarom heb ik _dit_ aan?' Ze wees naar haar zwarte jurk en keek vragend naar Alice...

'Dit is...' Alice keek op haar beurt hulpeloos naar Jacob. Hoe moest ze dit uitleggen?

'We lopen op het pad van de zeven zonden,' legde Jacob uit. 'Ik denk dat we zeven opdrachten moeten doen die te maken hebben met die zonden.' Hij vertelde Emma over de proef die ze net hadden gedaan en liet haar de sleutel zien. Ook vertelde hij over het meisje in het blauwe gewaad. 'Ze zei dat we het kistje mee moesten nemen naar het kasteel waar de graaf Bella heeft.'

Emma begreep het: 'Rohan? De graaf zonder hart? Dat kan toch niet? Een graaf zonder hart? Waarom?'

'Het meisje zei ook dat hij zijn hart wil verstenen en dat kan als hij zeven meisjes versteent. Bella is de laatste.'

Emma schrok even.

'We moeten het kasteel van de graaf bereiken voordat de zon ondergaat. Anders is het te laat.' Jacob zweeg even. 'Voor Bella – maar ik denk ook voor ons.'

Dat nieuws sloeg in als een bom en Alice duwde hen alle vier verder het pad op in de hoop niet te verstenen.

Terwijl ze verder het pad afliepen, vertelde Emma wat er was gebeurd nadat Will, Scooby-Doo en Rikki en zij waren weggelopen bij de poort: ze waren het pad afgelopen, langs de rare speren in de grond. Daarna hadden ze een stuk door het bos gelopen, totdat ze bij de open plek waren gekomen waar ze net ook hadden gestaan. Daar waren ze in de zon gaan zitten.

'Dat heb ik gezien. Het gras was platgetrapt,' zei Jacob.

'Will en Bella waren aan het kleffe. Rikki werd opeens onwijs kwaad en is toen weggelopen.'

'Wat? Waarheen? Waarom?' vroeg Jacob.

'Verder het pad op. We wilden er eerst achteraan, maar Will zei dat het handiger was om haar even te laten afkoelen. Ze was al chagrijnig sinds ze hier was. Toch?'

De anderen knikten instemmend en Emma vervolgde haar verhaal. _Zij_ had natuurlijk willen wachten op Ash, dus ze vond het eigenlijk wel fijn dat ze op de open plek bleven. Na een tijdje was Ash aan komen rennen. Hij was compleet overstuur geweest.

'Niet moeilijk. Dat kwam omdat hij bijna een speer in zijn kruis had,' zei Josh. 'Maar hoe kwam het nou dat je alleen terug bent gelopen?'

Emma zuchtte en pulkte aan het paarse lint van haar jurk: 'Ik zag ineens dat hij Josh zijn tas had. Dus...hij had hem weer van je gestolen.' Emma zweeg even. 'Ik werd zo kwaad. Toen heb ik gezegd dat het bij hem alleen maar om geld ging en ben ik weggelopen.'

Ineens stopte ze en stak ze haar vinger omhoog: 'Horen jullie dat ook?'

Ze keken haar vragend aan.

'Ik hoor – muziek.'

De ijle klanken van een harp kwamen door het bos gedreven. Het was prachtig – alsof er engelen speciaal uit de hemel waren gekomen om voor hen te zingen. Nieuwsgierig liepen ze verder in de richting van de muziek. Ze liepen door een soort poort van klimop en bloemen en stonden aan het begin van een glashelder beekje. Langs het water stonden de mooiste bomen en planten die ze ooit hadden gezien: frisgroen, met bloemen zo groot als een vuist in de prachtigste kleuren. De geur van de bloemen mengde zich met een het aroma van rijp fruit. Josh's mond viel open. Als in trance liep hij naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom en strekte zijn hand uit naar een rode appel waar frisse waterdruppeltjes op glinsterden.

_'Luxuria...'_

'Wie zei dat?' Alice keek verward om zich heen. 'Hoorde je dat ook?' vroeg ze aan Emma.

Emma knikte.

_Luxuria...'_

Weer klonk een stem die fijn als de wind door hun haren blies. Jacob nam een sprong en trok Josh weg van de appelboom.

Josh keek teleurgesteld, maar Jacob schudden zijn hoofd: 'Luxuria...dat is lust. Lust is een van de zeven zonden.'

'Eetlust ook?' vroeg Josh. 'Ik heb echt megahonger!'

'Die appel ligt straks als een steen op je mag,' zei Jacob.

Josh begreep het en hield zijn handen op zijn rug, maar bleef verlangend naar het prachtige fruit kijken.

Voetje voor voetje liepen ze door het water. Het pad liep een paar meter verder en stopte. Het werd vervangen door het beekje. Ze moesten dus het beekje volgen om naar Bella te gaan.

'Wat moeten we hier doen?' fluisterde Emma.

'Wat moeten we hier _niet_ doen?' zei Jacob. 'We hebben woede gehad.' Hij dacht na over het rijmpje: '_Wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet dan goed voor wie gij kiest. _Begeerte is ook lust. Lust is een zonde...Dus we mogen daar niet aan toegeven.'

Emma keek om zich heen: 'Dat lijkt me nogal simpel.'

'Te simpel,' luisterde Jacob naar het engelengezang.

Ze draaiden in een bocht.

'Ash!'

Emma's stem gonsde door het dal. Ash stond met zijn rug naar hen toe en strekte zijn rechterarm naar iets uit...

Emma plensde door het water: 'Ash! Het spijt me. Ik vind dat w...'

Emma's stem stokte: achter Ash stond een prachtig meisje in een witte jurk. In haar lange, bruine haren glinsterde een ragfijn diadeem dat van pure diamanten gemaakt leek. Haar ogen waren net zo blauw als de bloemen in de struik achter haar en haar gezicht straalde, alsof er een gouden zonder onder haar huid zat.

'Ash!'

Ash draaide zich om, maar zijn ogen leken niets te zien en staarden dwars door Emma heen. Het mooie meisje boog zich naar hem toe en blies in zijn oor.

'Ash!'

Maar Ash hoorde Emma niet en draaide zich naar het meisje als een bloem naar de zon. Hij strekte zijn hand naar haar uit... Het meisje lachte betoverend...

'Niet doen!' schreeuwde Jacob.

'Nee! Blijf van hem af! Hij is mijn vriendje!' gilde Emma en ze duwde het meisje hard weg.

Meteen leek Ash uit een soort trance te komen. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en keek naar Emma. Hij schrok. Maar Emma nog meer. Ze hief haar hand op en keek ernaar. Haar vingers werden grijs. Daarna haar handen, haar armen, haar gezicht,... Binnen tien seconden was ze versteend.

In het water stond een grijs standbeeld genaamd Emma.

'Emma?' zei Ash verbaasd. Hij kon zijn ogen niet geloven en wilde de steen aanraken.

'Niet doen!' schreeuwde Jacob nog eens. Hij duwde Ash zijn hand weg en wilde hem meetrekken, maar Ash zakte voor het standbeeld op zijn knieën in het water.

'Emma!' riep hij hartverscheurend.

Jacob keek om zich heen. Er stonden nog veel meer meisjes langs het riviertje, allemaal in een witte jurk en net zo mooi als het meisje dat Ash had verleid. Er waren ook jongens. Het waren een soort nimfen die je verleidden met hun schoonheid. Maar als je ze aanraakte...BAM...je versteende...

Het meisje dat Ash had verleid, kwam achter de versteende Emma vandaan. Haar blauwe ogen waren niet blauw meer, maar hadden een vreemde gele glans die haar gezicht iets duivels gaf. Ook haar bewegingen waren des duivels: ze leek schokkerig dichterbij te komen, als in zo'n oude film. Ook de andere nimfen bewogen op diezelfde manier.

'Oh oh...' zei Josh. Hij trok Alice aan haar hand mee en ging met zijn rug tegen die van Jacob staan. Hij trok Alice tegen zijn borst en Alice ging er maar wat graag tegen staan.

'Raak ze niet aan!' riep Jacob. Hij probeerde Ash aan zijn arm omhoog te trekken. 'We moeten hier weg,' smeekte hij. 'Het is te laat voor haar.'

'Kom nou!' smeekte Alice nu ook. Ze stond te bibberen van de angst. De nimfen kwamen nog dichter. Ash scheurde zijn blik los van het stenen beeld van Emma. 'Ik krijg jou nog wel,' beet hij de nimf, die hem had verleid, toe. Ineens sprong hij op... 'Rennen! Rennen!'

Ze renden door het water met de nimfen op hun hielen. Ze sisten als slangen naar hun.

'Daarheen!' riep Jacob, die naar een andere poort van bloemen en klimop wees. Hij sleurde Alice, Josh en Ash mee ernaartoe. Ze waren er bijna...

Opeens verscheen er een duistere gedaante die een uitval deed naar de zak om Ash's hals. Het was een zekere Graaf Rohan... Die naam galmde door het bos. Het waren de stemmen van de nimfen die die naam zeiden.

De graaf trok aan de zak, maar Ash trok harder. Hij rende terug naar de anderen en rende richting de bloemenpoort. De graaf en de nimfen zaten op hun hielen. Met z'n vieren struikelden ze door de poort. Er klonk een schreeuw door de tuin en de graaf greep naar zijn gezicht. De rode plek op zijn rechterwang was groter geworden.

Ash en Josh draaiden zich om. 'Emma...ik...' stamelde Ash.

Maar Alice, Josh en Jacob trokken hem mee, verder het bos in, weg bij de graaf, de schokkerige nimfen en het standbeeld in het beekje.


	6. Chapter 5: Signs of Betrayal

Hoofdstuk 5: Signs of Betrayal

_Song_: Signs of Betrayal

Ash, Jacob, Josh en Alice renden zo snel ze konden weg van de tuin der lusten. Josh trok Alice aan haar arm over het zandpad door de bomen; ze gingen weer een bos in. Alice hijgde, maar bleef stug doorrennen.

Ash duwde een paar takken opzij en botste ineens tegen Will en Bella aan.

'Rennen! Rennen!' gilde Alice in blinde paniek en duwde Bella en Will in hun rug.

Jacob keek achterom. Het pad achter hen was leeg.

'Wacht!' zei hij en hij hield zijn pas in. 'Ze zijn weg.'

Iedereen bleef abrupt staan en probeerde op adem te komen. Josh hing met zijn hoofd ondersteboven, terwijl hij met zijn handen op zijn knieën steunde. Will en Bella keken de andere vier verbaasd en ongerust aan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Will.

'Ze zijn weg? Wie zijn _ze_? Bella keek het pad af. 'Waar is Emma?' Ze keek vragend naar Ash, maar die keek met grote starende ogen in de verte.

'Ze duwde de weg...' stamelde hij. Hij slikte en wreef met zijn handen over zijn gezicht. Hij keek achter zich het pad af, waar Emma als een steen in een riviertje stond.

Will en Bella begrepen er niets van en keken naar de anderen voor uitleg, maar die waren volledig gegrepen door Ash die worstelde met zijn tranen.

'Ik wilde het ECHT niet... Ik had geen controle meer!' schreeuwde hij met overslaande stem.

Alice kon het niet meer aanzien en sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

'Het is mijn schuld,' stotterde hij. '_Mijn_ schuld.'

'Het was niet jouw schuld,' zei Alice en sloeg haar armen om hem heen.

Will stond er een beetje verloren bij. 'Wat is jouw schuld? Wat is er met Emma gebeurd?'

'Ze is... ze is..' Ash kon niet over zijn lippen krijgen wat er met zijn vriendinnetje was gebeurd.

'Ze is versteend,' zei Jacob. Hij zocht naar woorden. 'Door een van die nimfen...die demonen...' Jacob wees hulpeloos naar het pad achter hem. 'In die tuin.'

Bella keek hen met open mond aan: 'Roe kan dat?'

'Ik ga terug!' Ash worstelde zich uit Alices armen en wilde terugrennen, maar Jacob hield hem tegen. Ash werd woest en probeerde langs hem te komen, maar Jacob duwde hem terug.

'Emma... ik moet...'

Jacob pakte Ash stevig vast en dwong hem om hem aan te kijken. 'Het is niet _jouw_ schuld,' zei hij nadrukkelijk. Ash wilde zijn hoofd wegdraaien, maar Jacob liet het niet toe.

'HET-IS-NIET-JOUW-SCHULD!' zei hij weer.

Ash kalmeerde. Hij keek Jacob hulpeloos aan. Zijn ogen smeekten om een verklaring.

'Als je met iemand bent die je lief hebt, word je niet verleid. Maar omdat jij verliefd bent op Emma en ze was niet bij jou...' zei Jacob, maar werd onderbroken door Ash: 'Ze heeft zich opgeofferd. Voor mij... terwijl ik..' Ashs stem stokte in zijn keel.

'Je MOET door, Ash. Voor Emma. Als we het halen, komt ze misschien wel terug,' zei Jacob.

Ash keek nog een keer over zijn schouder en stapte toen resoluut het pad weer op. Hij liep met grote stappen in de tegenovergestelde richting van de versteende Emma, verder het pad der zeven zonden op.

Terwijl ze liepen, vertelde Jacob aan Will en Bella over de eerste proef en over de tweede. Na precies een half uur had hij alles uitgelegd en verklaard over het pad dat ze beliepen, over de versteende Emma en dat dit een onderdeel was van het Verboden Pad... hopelijk, waarschijnlijk...

'Hoe zou het met Rikki zijn?' vroeg Will zich af.

Alice keek om zich heen, alsof Rikki elk moment achter een van de rosten die overal langs het pad stonden, tevoorschijn zou springen. Het landschap was veranderd: ze liepen nog steeds door een soort bos, maar de bomen stonden niet meer zo dicht bij elkaar. De grond was hier rotsachtig en het pad bestond uit witte stenen die aan weerszijden de weg aangaven, als uit hun krachten gegroeide broodkruimels uit het sprookje van Hans en Grietje. Het pad liep steil omhoog tussen grote rotsen door.

'Ik wil echt weten waar Rikki is. Ze is al reel te veel weg,' zei Bella die met moeite tegen de steile helling opklom. Will pakte haar arm en trok haar verder omhoog.

Het rommelde boven hun hoofden en de lucht had een vreemde donkere horizon. Weer rommelde het in de verte en de lucht werd met de minuut drukkender: het ging onweren.

Ze snelden omhoog. Onder hun voeten ontstonden kleine steenlawines die als hagel op de rotsen onder hun tikten. Het pied hield op bij een grote rots. En voor die rots zat Rikki. Ze zat kalm op de anderen te wachten, alsof ze op een bankje in het park zat in plaats van op het midden van het pad der zeven zonden.

'Rikki!' riep Bella en ging bij haar staan. Alice volgde haar en vroeg: 'Waar was je nou?'

'Ja, ik kan er toch ook niets aan doen dat jullie zo sloom zijn?' Ze keek en beetje onverschillig naar de anderen. Vooral naar Ash.

Een luide knal klonk boven hen en de hemel opende zich. Van het ene op de andere moment stonden ze midden in de stromende regen, terwijl de bliksem precies boven hun hoofden de donkerblauwe hemel doorkliefde. Binnen een paar seconden waren ze compleet doorweekt. Er klonk weer een luide paukenslag. Het ging door de rots heen.

Jacob rende naar de rots en zijn oog ging naar een opening. Hij keek nog beter en zag een stalen hek.

'Die zit muurvast,' zei Rikki. 'Die krijgen we nooit open.'

'Toch wel,' zei Jacob en haalde triomfantelijk de sleutel van de eerste proef uit zijn zak. Hij stak de sleutel in het sleutelgat en het hek ging meteen open. 'Kom!'

Nog een luide donder klonk door de lucht en de bliksem sloeg in op een boom vlak naast Bella. Die rende gillend naar Jacob toe, maar stopte meteen toen ze zag dat: 'Er zitten vast spinnen, ratten en nog meer ongedierte in.'

Will keek naar haar en tilde haar op. Hij droeg haar naar binnen en zette haar neer. Toen rende hij weer naar buiten.

'Wat doe je?' riep Bella.

Will kwam terug met een brandende tak: 'We moeten toch licht hebben.'

Bella slaakte een gilletje en ging bij haar vriendje staan. Het was duidelijk dat ze verliefd op hem was. En hij op haar.

Opeens sloeg het hek dicht.

'Wie deed dat?'

Ash liep naar het hek en rammelde eraan: 'Het is op slot.'

'We kunnen niet meer terug,' fluisterde Jacob. 'Alleen maar vooruit.' Hij keek op en zag: 'Een lichtje!'

Meteen rommelde het boven hun en steengruis viel op hun neer.

'Sorry,' verontschuldigde Jacob zich.

Ze liepen verder de grot in en ze moesten bukken, want de zoldering zakte alsmaar. Uiteindelijk moesten ze kruipen (ook tegen de zin van Bella) en bereikten een tunnel. Het was er compleet duister en donker en men zag geen steek.

Ineens leek er een zucht door de grot heen te gaan, lauwwarme lucht blies in hun gezicht.

'Kunnen we hier niet weg?' kermde Alice zachtjes en ging onder Will zijn oksel staan.

_Nemok edie teh jib tioon laz..._

Geheimzinnige fluisterstemmen kwamen hen tegemoet, terwijl ze voetje voor voetje, met hun hoofd tussen hun schouders de grot inliepen.

_Dap teh po tmlat edne tlaard eiw..._

'Het spookt hier,' zei Josh terwijl hij beefde van de schrik.

_Nemok ednie teh jib tioon laz dap teh po tmlat edne tlaard eiw..._

Ze liepen verder en de tunnel liep dood.

'Toch niet,' zei Jacob en hij wees naar een gleuf rechts van hun.

Jacob ging erdoor en kwam uit in een ronde ruimte waar een geheimzinnig licht uit de wanden scheen. Will duwde de brandende toorts in een lege houder en keek voorzichtig rond.

_Nemok ednie teh jib tioon laz dap teh po tmlat edne tlaard eiw..._

Ze waren allemaal op hun hoede. Jacob keek naar de grote ronde steen in het midden van de grot. Een lichtbundel kwam uit het plafond en kwam recht in het midden van de ronde molensteen terecht.

'Het loopt hier wel dood,' zei Will.

'Kijk nou,' wees Josh naar de rots tegenover de opening waar ze doorheen waren gekomen. 'Dat lijkt wel een man.' En hij had gelijk... Hij ging nog dichterbij: 'Deze heeft wel een hele zware last op zijn schouder.'

Opeens deed de stenen man zijn ogen open. Josh deinsde achteruit. De man staarde iedereen één voor één aan.

'Traagheid brengt je waar ik ben,' zei hij met zijn stenen mond. 'Maar te gezwinde spoed is ook niet goed. Kies wijs en draal niet. De keuze is aan jou.'

Jacob draaide zich om en keek naar de steen. Aan de rand stond een cirkel gegraveerd van symbolen.

'Wat is het?' vroeg Will.

'Een soort puzzel, denk ik,' wees Jacob naar de symbolen: een kat, een driehoek, een hart, een ster, een zon, een pauw, een varken,…

In het midden zat een pijl die naar de stenen man wees.

'Cool,' zei Josh en hij stak zijn hand uit naar de zwevende steentjes, maar toen zijn hand de lichtstraal raakte, viel er een grote hoeveelheid gruis op hen. Ze doken in elkaar.

'Kies wijs en draal niet,' zei de man weer.

'Ja – ik hoor je,' zei Josh geïrriteerd en hij stapte achteruit met zijn handen op zijn rug.

'Kies wijs en draal niet, welke zonde is dat?' vroeg Jacob.

'Domheid,' zei Ash en gaf een veelbetekenende blik naar Josh.

Jacob's hersenen draaiden volle toeren: welke zonde was dit, wat zei die man allemaal, waarom was hij van steen,…

Plotseling wist hij wat de stemmen hadden gezegd: een deel van het rijmpje op de poort! Maar dan omgekeerd uitgesproken. 'Wie draalt ende talmt op het pad, zal nooit bij het einde komen,' zei hij tegen de anderen en legde alles uit. 'Dralen. Traag! Het is traagheid! Dit spel moet op snelheid.'

Hij keek naar de steentjes in de lichtbundel die er al hingen van toen de man begon te spreken. Toen begonnen de steentjes te draaien en ze vormden een figuur.

De jongens keken ernaar terwijl Jacob maar bleef duwen op één van de houten stokken die uit de molensteen stak. 'Helpen jullie nog mee?' riep Jacob gefrustreerd tegen de andere jongens.

Meteen begonnen al de jongens te duwen, maar ze waren te laat: het oog (dat was de figuur) en er klonk gerommel boven hun hoofd. Grote stukken van het plafond vielen naar beneden. Een groot stuk schampte langs het hoofd van Bella en Rikki kreeg een stuk op haar schouder.

'Een kat! Nu is het een kat!' gilde Alice die naar de zwevende steentjes wees die inderdaad een nieuwe vorm aannemen namelijk dat van een kat. De jongens draaiden als gekken en net voordat de steentjes weer begonnen te draaien, hadden ze het symbool kat op de steen zo gedraaid dat hij boven aan de steen was, waar de punt in het midden wees. Er klonk gekraak naast de stenen man en de rots ging een klein stukje open. Iedereen juichte.

'Kies wijs en draal niet,' zei de man weer.

Josh werd er een beetje boos door en wou iets zeggen, maar Jacob trok hem terug naar de molensteen, want er was weer een symbool in de lichtbundel verschenen.

'En grote muis, nee, een rat!' gilde Alice. 'Daar!' Ze wees schuin links op de molensteen en de jongens zetten kracht, maar voordat de rat boven aan de steen was, verdween de figuur weer en er daalde een regen van steen op hun neer.

'Het plafond stort in!' riep Bella.

'Kies wijs en draal niet,' klonk er boven het tumult van vallende stenen uit.

Josh draaide zich naar de stenen man: 'Ken je ook een andere tekst, grijze grottentrol?'

Het laatste zei hij veel zachter, maar er klonk weer gerommel en er verscheen een grote barst in een van de armen van de man. Ash trok Josh terug naar de steen.

'Een hart!' riep Alice.

Ze wees naar de steentjes die weer een nieuwe afbeelding hadden gevormd.

'Hier!' Ash tikte voor hem en begon met draaien. Nu waren ze op tijd en de doorgang werd weer een stukje wijder.

'Een hond! Nee, een varken!'

Ze draaiden als gekken, en waren weer op tijd. De doorgang was groter.

'Hoeveel moeten we nog?' steunde Will die het zweet van zijn voorhoofd wiste.

'Tot het helemaal open is,' knikte Jacob naar de doorgang.

'Een pauw!' riep Alice.

Terwijl de jongens draaiden, liep Rikki naar de opening in de grot.

'Rikki! Wat doe je?' vroeg Alice.

Maar Rikki gaf geen antwoord. Ze griste de plunjezak met het kistje van de grond en wurmde zich door de doorgang. Alice twijfelde geen moment, maar spurtte achter Rikki aan de grot uit.

'Gezwinde spoed is ook niet goed,' klonk de stem van de stenen man en daarna lachte hij akelig. Boven hen klonk een angstaanjagend gekraak en er verschenen grote scheuren in het rotsplafond. Een enorme steen kwam naar beneden en boorde zich in de ronde molensteen.

'WEG!' riep Will en hij duwde Alice naar de doorgang. De scheuren werden dieper. De armen van de stenen man braken af en vielen als gruis naar beneden. Daarna brak hij helemaal af en kwam een grote rotsplaat krakend naar beneden. Jacob en Josh dreigden verpletterd te worden, maar Will nam een enorme sprong en duwde de plaat weer omhoog. Nog meer rotsblokken vielen.

'Schiet op!' steunde Will. 'Ik hou het maar even!'

Ze twijfelden, maar toen zag Jacob iets vreselijks: Wills handen en voeten waren grijs :hij versteende!

'Will!' schreeuwde Bella die betreurd was om haar vriendje.

'Schiet op! Naar het kasteel... Haal Bella... Bella,' steunde Will. Daarna bereikte het grijs zijn gezicht: Will was helemaal versteend. Weer klonk er geraas.

'Wegwezen!'

Jacob duwde Ash en Josh naar de doorgang en trok Bella aan haar arm mee, maar toen ze door de opening waren gewurmd, trok ze zich los en ging terug de grot in.

'Kom terug!' riep Jacob, maar ze luisterde niet.

'Will,' was het laatste wat ze zei, toen ze haar armen om hem heen sloeg en haar wang teder tegen zijn versteende wang drukte. 'Will, kom!'

Met een donderend geraas stortte het plafond naar beneden, zodat de doorgang volledig was versperd.


	7. Chapter 6: The Swamp Song

Chapter 6: The Swamp Song

_Song_: The Swamp Song

Jacob begreep er niets van. Rikki was weggerend met het kistje? Hij keek vragend naar Josh die dat allemaal al had uitgelegd:'Hoezo?'

Maar Josh had ook geen flauw idee waarom Rikki ervandoor was gegaan.

Intussen liep Rikki over een paar heuvels en kwam bij een in zwart geklede man uit: Rohan!

Ze keek met verliefde ogen naar hem en overhandigde hem het kistje: 'Alsjeblieft.'

'Je bent fantastisch, Rikki,' zei Rohan.

Alice kwam ongemerkt ook om een paar stenen die aan het einde van een heuvel stonden en verborg zich meteen toen ze de twee zag staan.

'Zijn we nu voor altijd samen?' vroeg Rikki.

Rohan keek naar haar en kwam dichter bij haar: 'Voor altijd.' Zijn stem klonk betoverend.

Hij kwam nog dichter bij haar en raakte haar lippen. Meteen trok hij zich terug en keek naar Rikki. Die versteende! Eerst haar lippen, dan haar gezicht en haar, toen haar armen,... Ze was binnen een paar seconden een standbeeld geworden.

Alice zag dat Rohan was afgeleid en stal stilletjes het kistje.

Rohan keek opeens naar de plek waar het kistje stond. Het was verdwenen! Hij werd woest en galoppeerde naar zijn kasteel. Hij keek nog even rond maar zag niet dat Alice haar had verborgen bovenop de volgende heuvel achter een struik. Hij draafde weg richting Bella.

Jacob, Josh en Ash verschenen en keken haar aan terwijl ze alles uitlegde.

'Alice, we moeten door. Ook voor Will, Bella en Rikki,' zei Jacob bemoedigend. Maar hij wist niet zo goed of ze het wel zouden halen. De zon was al meer naar het westen gezakt en Jacob werd ongerust.

Ze liepen weer een ander bos in. Het was donker, waardoor alle kleuren tot een vieze kleur groen waren gereduceerd. Het pad was bijna niet meer te zien, waardoor ze een keer de weg kwijtraakten. Even liep de spanning hoog op: waren ze het pad kwijt? Gelukkig kwamen ze uiteindelijk weer op het nu modderige pad terecht en ze vervolgden hun weg. Ze spraken niet, maar spiedden alle vier schichtig om zich heen, bang dat de graaf ineens voor hun neus zou staan. Een vreemde stank bereikte hun neus: het stonk vaag naar zwavel en er klonk een geluid alsof een paard een enorme scheet liet.

'Alice,' grapte Josh.

'Dat was ik niet,' zei Alice serieus.

'Iemand last van witte bonen in tomatensaus?' vroeg Ash terwijl hij zijn neus dichtgeknepen hield.

'Gatver! Wat is dit,' zei Alice met nasale stem. Zij hield ook haar neus dichtgeknepen.

De zwavellucht werd erger. Jacob hield de mouw van zijn bloes voor zijn neus. Alice duwde een paar takken opzij. Ineens stonden ze aan de rand van een stinkend en bruin moeras. Een dikke witte mist hing over waarschijnlijk diepe poelen waar een ranzige geur uit opsteeg. Grote modder-bellen bubbelden op de oppervlakte en knapten met luide scheet-geluiden uit elkaar. Tussen de modderpoelen stonden oude, vergane bomen die wel degelijk hun beste tijd hadden gehad. Misschien hadden ze die nooit gehad in zo'n moeras.

Alice nam moedig een stap en ze zakte tot haar enkels weg in de modder: 'Nee! Mijn schoenen!' Ze deed een stap opzij maar daar gebeurde precies hetzelfde.

'Weer een leuke proef?' vroeg Ash.

'Ik denk het,' zei Jacob. Hij probeerde de zeven zonden op te noemen: 'Woede, lust, traagheid,...' Hij kon maar niet achter die andere vier komen totdat: 'Jaloezie, hebzucht en vraatzucht!' Hij prees zichzelf gelukkig dat hij die weer wist.

'Wat is er nog meer? Je mist er nog eentje,' moedigde Ash hem aan.

Intussen droeg Josh Alice op zijn rug. Zij wou niet door het moeras stappen.

Een half uur later waren ze al heel wat verder, maar:

'We lopen in cirkels,' zei Jacob. Hij dacht ook meteen aan het rijmpje: '_Begint ge heethoofdig aan den strijd, weet dat ge hem verliest_ dat was woede... _wordt ge door begeerte of praal verleid, weet goed voor wie ge kiest_ dat was lust... _wie draalt ende talmt op het pad, zal nooit bij het einde komen_ dat was traagheid... Dat was al drie, die hadden ze gehad. En ze moesten nog vier! _Noch diegene den mond of buidels vult, of enkel van zichzelf kan dromen_... Mond en buidels vullen, dat lijkt me vraatzucht en hebzucht... _of enkel van zichzelf kan dromen_... dat doet me denken aan het verhaal van Narcissus. Die was verliefd geworden op zijn eigen spiegelbeeld.'

Een vieze modderbel spatte uit elkaar en een beetje prut kwam op Alice haar borst terecht: 'Iew! Dit is zo slecht voor mijn huid.'

Meteen ging er bij Jacob een licht op: 'IJdelheid!'

'Ik ben niet ijdel,' zei Alice abrupt.

'Nee, vast niet,' spotte Ash.

'Nee, ijdelheid. Dat is deze zonde,' legde Jacob uit.

Josh stroopte zijn mouwen op en stak zijn handen in de bruine smurrie. Hij wreef de modder over zijn gezicht: 'Moddermasker... ijdelheid.'

'Josh, we mogen juist NIET toegeven aan onze ijdelheid,' zei Jacob.

Josh schrok en veegde de modder meteen weg.

'We gaan door,' zei Jacob en draaide zich om.

Alice sprong weer in Josh's rug.

Jacob keek verbolgen naar haar: 'Je mag echt niet toegeven aan je ijdelheid, Alice.'

Josh schudde Alice van zijn rug: 'Hahaha!'

Ze liepen weer verder en na een half uur waren ze weer in een rondje gelopen.

'Jongens, eventjes rust,' zei Alice.

'Alice,' begon Jacob. 'We moeten door.'

'Ja, maar ik vind het gewoon niet meer leuk...,' zei Alice boos, maar werd onderbroken door Ash: 'Sht!'

Hij wees naar een rimpeling in het water dat nu bij hun was.

Jacob besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan: 'Kom nou, Alice!'

Maar Alice schudde nee.

Ineens bewoog er iets. Er gleed iets pijlsnel onder het bruine modderige water door, als de vin van een haai...

'Kijk uit!' schreeuwde Jacob.

Het ding gleed recht op hem af. Toen draaide het!

'Ash!'

Ash draaide zich om en zag hoe het op hem af kwam. Hij schreeuwde het uit en begon door het water te waden. Nog twee meter, nog een...

Alice sloeg haar handen voor haar ogen, maar het ding gleed om Ash heen en het water kwam tot rust.

Ash draaide paniekerig om zijn as: 'Waar is het? Waar is het?'

'Kom eruit!' riep Jacob, die op de kant was geklommen en zijn hand uitstak. Ash en Josh waadden zo snel mogelijk naar de kant. Jacob trok Ash omhoog en wilde Josh's hand pakken, maar ineens trok iets aan zijn benen en hij gleed terug het water in.

'Josh!' riep Alice wanhopig. Ze wou niet dat nog één van haar vrienden zou ten onder gaan.

Weer die rimpeling in het water... Het was vlak bij Josh.

'Kijk uit!'

Josh sloeg met zijn handen op het water. Even leek het of het gevaar voorbij was, maar het volgende moment ging Josh kopje-onder.

Josh was verdwenen!

'Josh!'

Josh kwam een paar meter verder weer boven. Hij spartelde met zijn armen.

'Help!' schreeuwde hij voordat hij weer kopje-onder ging.

Alice bedacht zich geen moment en stortte zich in het moeras. Ze ging helemaal onder, kwam toen weer boven en waadde naar de plek waar Josh was verdwenen. Ze dook met haar gezicht naar voren het water in. Jacob en Ash sprongen ook weer terug de modderpoel in, maar Alice kwam alweer boven. Ze had Josh in haar armen: ze had haar vriend gered.

'Snel! Deze kant op!' riep Jacob, maar tot zijn schrik zag hij weer iets door het water gaan, het beest kwam terug! Alice zag het ook en ze sloeg als een gek met haar handtas in het water. 'Weg! Weg!' gilde ze.

Ash had hen bereikt en hij nam Josh van haar over. Samen met Jacob duwden ze Josh op de kant, die een grote golf modder uit proestte. Alice klauwde met beide handen in de modder en trok zichzelf omhoog. Met zijn vieren hijgden ze uit op de kant.

'Heb je het kistje nog?' vroeg Jacob ineens aan Josh.

Josh hield zijn tas omhoog. Daarna keek hij dankbaar naar Alice, die op haar rug in de modder lag. Haar haren plakten in haar gezicht en er kleefden verrotte bladeren op haar wangen, op haar schouders en armen.

'Je hebt me gered!' zei Josh tegen haar en hij boog zich voorover. Hij kwam dichter bij haar... haar lippen bijna tegen de hare...

'Josh, je stinkt,' zei Alice opeens en duwde Josh weg.

Jacob krabbelde overeind en keek naar de modderpoel voor hen. Het beest liet zich niet meer zien. En er was not iets...

'De mist! Hij gaat weg!'

Ze keken naar de witte mist, die dunner en dunner werd. Boven hun hoofd brak de zon door.

'Dat was het!' zei Jacob. Hij draaide zich naar Alice: 'Je hebt je ijdelheid overwonnen!'

'Echt?'

Jacob knikte.

Alice keek in de verte, naar de frisgroene bomen die uitnodigend aan de rand van het moeras stonden. Daar was de uitgang... Ze strompelde die richting uit, haar voeten maakten een slurpend geluid en golfjes bruin water liepen uit haar laarsjes. Ze draaide zich om en keek naar de jongens. Bruine druppels kleefden op haar voorhoofd en liepen uit haar haren.

'Kunnen we dan nu _alsjeblieft_ weg hier?'


	8. Chapter 7: Sacrifice

Hoofdstuk 7: Sacrifice: deel 1

Josh, Alice, Ash en Jacob waren bijna opgedroogd. Josh kletste honderduit over het monster waar hij aan was ontsnapt, maar Jacob luisterde niet. Hij maakte zich zorgen: hij had het gevoel dat ze al uren aan het lopen waren, maar ze waren na het moeras van ijdelheid geen enkele proef meer tegengekomen. Ze moesten er toch nog drie? Hij snapte het niet, hadden ze iets gemist? Maar ze liepen nog steeds over het pad...

Ze gleden een heuvel af die bedekt was met een laag rottende, bruine bladeren. Alice viel op haar billen, maar het scheen haar niet meer te deren of ze nog viezer werd. Opeens kwamen ze weer in een moeras. Het stonk minder dan het vorige en er lag een pad doorheen. Alice nam een stap en de anderen volgden haar. Het pad was wel overwoekerd met vieze klimop. Jacob vroeg zich af hoe het kon dat er klimop kon groeien in zo'n vies moeras. Opeens zagen ze overal ogen! Vliegende oogleden die vanuit het moeras kwamen. Ze doken op uit de dunne mist. Er vloog een oog naar Jacob toe en hij keek er toch maar in. Hij zag Bella met een … Edward! Maar hoe kon dat? Ze was toch met hem? Hoe kon ze dan bij Edward zijn? Zou Edward misschien ook in dat kasteel zitten?

Hij keek naar de anderen die ook in de ogen keken en hij zag dat ze waarschijnlijk dezelfde uitdrukking op hun gezicht hadden als hijzelf. Maar toen drong het tot hem door en hij rende naar de anderen. Het oog waar hij in had gekeken loste op en er viel zand op het pad. Hij trok Alice, Ash en Josh weg van hun ogen. Ook die verdwenen en er viel zand op het pad.

Jacob juichte en zei: 'We hebben weer een zonde verslagen!'

De anderen keken hem ongelovig aan.

'Hoe dan?' vroeg Ash nieuwsgierig.

'Wel,' begon Jacob. 'Die ogen lieten mij zien dat Bella met Edward was. Wat was het bij jullie?'

De drie keken naar elkaar en zeiden tegelijk: 'Ongeveer hetzelfde.'

'Ik zag dat Josh met een ander was en dat er iemand voor mij was in een winkel die alles had opgekocht,' zei Alice.

'Vreemd, bij mij was het dat JIJ met een meisje was,' zei Josh.

Jacob knikte en keek naar Ash.

'Bij mij was het dat Emma bij één of andere gast was,' fluisterde die laatste.

'Snappen jullie het dan niet?' vroeg Jacob ongelovig. 'Die ogen moesten ons iets laten zien, waardoor we jaloers moesten worden. Dit moeras vertegenwoordigde de zonde jaloezie. Die hebben we overwonnen!'

De anderen juichten nu ook en ze gingen het moeras uit. Jacob keek eens terug en zag dat het moeras verdween. Als een fata morgana uit lang vervlogen tijden... als een fata morgana uit de Oosterse Wondere Wereld...

Ze strompelden de tegenoverliggende heuvel op, waar het bos ineens ophield. Ze keken uit over een vallei die helemaal bedekt was met groen, sappig gras.

En Jacob zag nog meer: in de verte, tussen de bomen, staken twee stenen torens omhoog.

'Het kasteel!' riep Alice die het ook had gezien.

Maar toen zag Jacob iets waardoor zijn hart in zijn schoenen zonk: de zon was veranderd in een oranje bal en zakte achter de bomen. Ze ging onder!

'We moeten...'

Jacob werd met en reusachtige ruk omlaag getrokken. Jacob was zo verbaasd dat hij niet eens tijd had om bang te zijn toen hij zag wie zijn enkel vasthad: het was die graaf Rohan! Zijn met haat vertrokken gezicht was helemaal overdekt met een grote rode vlek. Hij trok Jacob nog verder naar beneden. 'Waar is het kistje?' siste hij.

Jacob probeerde zijn voet los te trekken, maar de graaf was te sterk. Met zijn andere voet probeerde hij de hand van Rohan te raken, maar die hield zijn been gewoon tegen en lachte duivels.

'Doorgaan! Naar het kasteel!' riep Jacob. De anderen _moesten_ verder. Josh had het kistje, dat moest naar het kasteel, de zon ging onder...

'Hé, prutser!'

De graaf keek de heuvel omhoog. Ash stond met zijn voeten uit elkaar en keek met een minachtige trek om zijn mond op Rohan neer. Hij had de tas van Josh onder zijn zwarte gilet!

'Ja, jij, je met je slechte huid,' zei hij tegen Rohan. 'Ik heb iets voor je...'

Rohan kneep zijn ogen samen. Ash deed een stap achteruit. 'Je wilde toch zo graag het kistje? Kom maar halen!' Met die woorden gleed hij langs Jacob en Rohan de heuvel af, naar de bomen die ze een paar minuten geleden waren gepasseerd. De graaf bedacht zich geen moment en liet Jacob's enkel los. Hij kwam omhoog en rende achter Ash aan. Jacob voelde een hand om zijn pols. Alice en Josh trokken hem overeind. Josh had het kistje in zijn handen.

'Kom mee, opschieten.'

Jacob keek in de richting waar Ash en de graaf tussen de bomen waren verdwenen.

'Hij heeft stenen in die tas gestoken,' zei Alice die ongerust naar de bomen keek.

Intussen rende Ash als een gek, maar struikelde en viel op zijn rug. De graaf ging op hem zitten en hij keek rond. De graaf ontdekte de list en werd woedend: 'Raaaaaaa!'

'Die is voor Emma, prutser!' riep Ash recht in Rohan's gezicht.

Nu werd Rohan pas echt kwaad en hij deed zijn linkerhandschoen uit. Hij keek naar zijn hand en toen naar het voorhoofd van Ash. Hij legde zijn hand op Ash's voorhoofd. Dat versteende direct en de rest volgde. Daar lag Ash als een standbeeld. Een standbeeld dat was gevallen met zijn handen omhoog en zijn benen open. Met een blik vol moed, ongeloof en opoffering.

De overige drie renden door de groene vallei. Ze durfden niet om te kijken, bang dat de graaf hen ook te pakken zou krijgen. Ze hadden alles gehoord en waren weggerend. Na de heuvel begon weer een stuk bos, waar ze door een beekje waadden.

Daarna ging de weg omhoog en zagen ze het kasteel dat boven hen op een heuvel stond. Achter het kasteel zakte de zon achter de horizon, lager en lager...

Jacob's longen barstten bijna uit zijn lijf, hij had zo'n dorst, maar hij moest door, ze waren er nu bijna...

Het zandpad veranderde in een stenen weg die steil omhoogliep en een bocht naar rechts maakte. Links was een kleine toren, rechts een poort waar ze onderdoor konden lopen met daarachter de rest van het kasteel.

'Rechts,' besliste Jacob. Ze renden een kleine binnenplaats op. Links en rechtdoor waren twee grote houten deuren. Jacob sprintte naar de deur voor hem, maar die was dicht.

'Bella!' riep hij, maar er kwam geen antwoord.

'Deze deur is open.' Josh hield de andere deur open. Hij duwde Jacob het kistje in zijn handen. 'Dit heb jij nodig.'

Ze renden naar binnen en kwamen in een langwerpige zaal.

'Oh,' was het enige wat Alice kon uitbrengen. Ze keek als betoverd naar de langwerpige tafel die in het midden van de zaal stond en waar de mooiste gerechten opstonden: een dampende kalkoen, hoog opgestapeld fruit dat er zo fris uitzag alsof het net was geplukt, een prachtige chocoladetaart met een dikke laag roze glazuur die een heerlijke zoete geur verspreide... Daartussen stonden kannen limonade met schijfjes citroen erin.

'Dorst,' zei Josh die zijn lippen aflikte.

'Niet doen,' zei Jacob die naar de kan liep. 'Dat is vraatzucht, dat is een van de zonden. We moeten er nog twee overwinnen: vraatzucht en hebzucht. Nergens aanzitten, oké?'

Jacob speurde rond naar een deur. Hij draaide zich om en achter hem was er een. Hij liep ernaartoe en voelde aan de deur. Die ging niet open dus hij riep: 'Bella?'

Er was een angstige en eeuwigdurende seconde en daarna: 'Jacob?'

Jacob zijn hart maakte een sprongetje: ze hadden het gehaald. Maar hij was zo druk met Bella dat hij niet doorhad wat er achter hem gebeurde. Alice ving een blik op van zichzelf in een grote spiegel en bleef stokstijf staan. Ze keek naar haar vieze kleren en haar haren die een doffe bruine kleur hadden. Ze bracht haar handen naar haar haren en probeerde haar vingers erdoorheen te halen, maar het zal volledig samengeklit door de modder van het ijdelheidsmoeras. Haar oog viel op en zilveren borstel die naast de spiegel op een prachtig antieken tafeltje lag. Haar hand reikte ernaar, maar gleed als vanzelf naar de halsketting die naast de borstel op een bedje van prachtig paars fluweel lag. Een zucht van bewondering ontsnapte Alice haar mond en ze pakte het kostbare kleinood op. Ze keek weer in de spiegel. Via de spiegel zag ze hoe Josh achter haar naar de tafel was gelopen en zijn hand naar een schaal vol met koekjes uitstak van wel een halve meter hoog. Ze keek weer naar zichzelf en het prachtige collier in haar hand. Ze schoof het om haar nek.

'Alice!'

Alice draaide zich om. Josh keek haar met een verbaasde blik aan. Hij tilde zijn hand langzaam op. Zijn vingers waren grijs. Zijn handen, zijn armen... Alice schrok zich wild en liet het collier op haar schouders vallen. Haar nek werd grijs.

Jacob keek naar zijn twee vrienden.

'NEE!' gilde hij, maar het was al te laat: Alice en Josh stonden als grijze stenen in de zaal.

'Jacob!' Bella rammelde aan de andere kant van de deur. Jacob raapte zichzelf bij elkaar. Het was te laat voor Josh en Alice.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle

Hoofdstuk 8: The Battle

Maar het was nog niet te laat voor Bella. Jacob moest bij haar komen! Hij keek om zich heen en zag een harnas staan met een gigantisch zwaard in zijn handen. Hij trok het met moeite los.

'Bella, achteruit!' riep hij.

Met een enorme kracht die werd ingegeven door zijn angst, hoop en verlangen om Bella weer te zien, hief hij het zwaard en beukte er de deur mee in. Hij struikelde de andere ruimte binnen, kon zich niet staande houden en viel op de stenen.

Bella kon het eerst niet geloven: ze had de zon via de ramen steeds verder achter de bomen zien verdwijnen en had de hoop bijna opgegeven dat Jacob nog zou komen, maar hier was hij: voor haar voeten lag hij op de grond, met een zwaard in zijn handen geklemd. Ze knielde bij hem neer en hij krabbelde overeind. Hij liet het zwaard uit zijn handen vallen en omhelsde haar.

'Ik wist dat je zou komen,' fluisterde Bella.

Hij knikte en kuste haar.

Bella's hart maakte een geweldige sprong, maar ze moesten nog iets doen! Het kistje moest open!

'Het kistje, heb je het kistje?' stamelde ze. 'Het moet open.'

Jacob trok de plunjezak van zijn rug en trok met trillende vingers van de spanning het touw los. Hij zette het gouden kistje tussen hen in en haalde de gouden sleutel uit zijn zak. Hij wilde hem net in het sleutelgat steken, toen ze ineens geluid hoorden. Jacob greep het zwaard en hield met meer geluk dan wijsheid de enorme slag tegen van Rohans zwaard. De sleutel gleed door de zaal. Bella gilde, terwijl Jacob overeind krabbelde en de volgende slag afweerde die Rohan hem toebracht. Jacob stond met zijn zwaard in zijn hand tegenover de graaf die zijn zwaard boven zijn hoofd hief en met een brul neer liet komen.

Jacob nam een sprong opzij en het blad van het wapen zonk diep in het hout van de tafel waar Jacob vlak ervoor had gestaan.

Rohan wrikte, maar het zwaard liet me niet meteen los.

Bella keek naar Jacob die gespannen als een boog een paar meter van Rohan afstond. Ze snapte het niet, waarom viel Jacob niet aan. Hij had nu de tijd, de graaf was hulpeloos nu zijn zwaard vastzat!

Maar de graaf had zijn zwaard alweer losgetrokken en hij stortte zich weer op Jacob, die de slag afweerde. Maar Rohan duwde hem met zijn andere hand hard naar achteren, zodat hij met zijn hoofd tegen de muur smakte. Jacob schudde even met zijn hoofd en weerde weer een slag af.

'Vecht dan!' riep Bella. Ze snapte het niet, waarom verdedigde hij zich alleen maar?

Maar Jacob vocht niet terug. In plaats daarvan liep hij achteruit, terwijl de graaf zijn zwaard weer in de aanslag bracht en naargeestig lachte.

'Dat is nou jammer, dat kan hij niet,' zei hij lachend en weer viel hij Jacob aan, het zwaard ging precies onder Jacob's oksel door. Dat was heel dichtbij! Nog een slag volgde die Jacob met moeite boven zijn hoofd opving. Bella zag dat hij het bijna niet hield. _Hoe kan dat_, dacht ze. _Hij is toch zo sterk?_

'Ik moet toegeven dat je slim bent,' zei Rohan tegen Jacob, terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegde.

'Waarom vecht je niet! Vecht dan!' riep Bella.

Rohan liep zelfverzekerd op haar vriendje af die een paar stappen naar achteren deed.

'Als je vriendje terug vecht, versteent hij meteen. De laatste zonde, weet je het nog, Jacob? _Onthoud dit bij alles wat ge doet, behoudt uw hart vol liefde en moed... _Hier geldt ook een zonde: wraak! Ik heb zo iedereen bedrogen met de zeven echt te plaatsen en mijn kasteel te betoveren dat als de zonde wraak zou plaats nemen door een jongen, dat die zou verstenen. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!' legde Rohan uit en hij deed nog een aanval richting Jacob. 'En ik had gehoord van jouw kracht dus die heb ik afgenomen toen je door die cirkel stapte!'

Bella stond te beven als een rietstengel: wat moest ze doen? Opeens zag ze de sleutel liggen. Ze rende ernaartoe en zag dat Jacob zijn zwaard had verloren. Jacob vloog door de ruimte. Rohan smeet hem de zaal in waar Bella was. Bella keek naar Rohans verminkte gezicht met die ogen die vol haat stonden. Ze wist wat hij wilde: hij wilde met Jacob afrekenen terwijl _zij_ het zag. Jacob lag een paar meter van haar vandaan met zijn rug op de stenen. Hij kroop achteruit, maar de graaf hief zijn zwaard... Bella draaide met trillende vingers de sleutel om ent trok het deksel van het kistje open.

'WACHT!' gilde ze met overslaande stem.

Rohan was even afgeleid en Jacob kon wegrollen. De punt van het zwaard ketste net naast hem af op de stenen.

'KIJK!' Bella kwam overeind en hield het kistje voor Rohan zodat hij erin kon kijken. Er kwam een gouden schijnsel uit. Rohan keek naar de inhoud van het kistje en er verscheen een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Jouw hart,' zei Bella.

Achter hen klonk een andere stem: 'En het mijne.'

Rohan trok zijn blik los van de twee gouden harten die op het rode fluweel in het kistje lagen. Hij leek even niet te kunnen bevatten wie er voor hem stond: 'Charlotte?'

'Rohan,' zei ze en strekte haar armen naar hem uit.

Jacob kroop naar Bella en sloeg beschermend een arm om haar heen. Rohan liet zijn zwaard vallen. Bella keek naar de twee harten in het kistje. Charlotte _had haar eigen hart opgeofferd_ om dat te kunnen doen.

Bella was zo ontroerd, dat de tranen over haar wangen stroomden. Ze keek naar de graaf die besluiteloos tegenover Charlotte stond. Hij leek niet te snappen wat er gebeurde en keek weer naar het kistje dat voor Bella op de grond stond.

'Ik zei toch dat ze van je hield,' zei Bella.

Ze zag ineens hoe bang de graaf was. Hij was niet gemeen, hij was gewoon zo bang, bang om pijn te voelen, om gekwetst te worden... Ze voelde een diep medelijden voor hem in haar hart en een snik welde op in haar keel. Rohan keek naar de twee harten die naast elkaar in het kistje lagen.

'Dat is mijn hart en... jouw hart,' zei hij verbaasd tegen Charlotte.

'Ik heb het opgeofferd aan de duivel. Voor jou,' zei Charlotte en ze wees naar Bella en Jacob. 'Zodat ik hen kon uitkiezen om je hart te bevrijden – en het mijne.'

'Maar... waarom? Je hield van een ander.'

Charlotte liep met haar armen uitgestrekt op Rohan af: 'Dat was een leugen. Ik hield alleen maar van jou – ik heb op je gewacht.'

Ze legde haar hand op Rohans vurige wang, maar hij duwde hem weg en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

'Mijn gezicht,' stamelde hij. 'Bij elke proef die hij haalde werd het erger. Ik ben mismaakt.'

Charlotte trok zijn handen weg. Bella's mond viel open. De uitslag op Rohans gezicht was weg! Charlotte sloeg haar handen om Rohan heen en keek met ogen vol liefde naar hem op.

'Ik houd nog steeds van je... zoveel.'

'Ik...' stamelde hij en er verscheen een verbaasde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. 'Ik ook van jou.' Hij kwam dichter bij haar en kuste haar. Een helderwit licht flitste uit het gouden kistje en de twee harten verdwenen. Het licht werd steeds feller en omwikkelde Rohan en Charlotte.

Bella keek naar de twee geliefden die elkaar weer hadden gevonden. Ze voelde Jacob's warme hand beschermend om die van haar. Opeens voelde ze haar hart weer kloppen... Ze hadden een deel van het Verboden Pad afgelopen... Maar waar waren nu de anderen?

Het licht werd nog feller en ze moesten hun ogen dichtknijpen. Bella voelde zich ineens heel erg moe. Ze wilde het niet, maar terwijl ze haar ogen dichtkneep, zakte ze samen met Jacob langzaam naar de grond en viel in slaap.


	10. Deel 2

_Zoals jullie misschien weten, was dit een soort fanfic voor Twilight en H2O: Just Add Water, maar ook één voor Anubis en Het Pad der 7 Zonden. Kijk nu al uit naar deel 2 van het verhaal: De Test der Vriendschap. Hieronder krijg je een soort samenvatting/proloog._

**Boek 2**

De Test der Vrienschap

Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, Rikki, Zane, Bella, Will, Charlotte, Alice en Josh komen in een oud landhuis terecht. Het lijkt erop dat ze in een soort spookhuis zijn beland, want achter de deuren zit een echt spookhuis met karretjes.  
Maar dan verdwijnt Zane... Hoort het bij het idee van het spookhuis? Of spookt het echt in het huis?  
Als ze tijdens hun zoektocht naar Zane één voor één verdwijnen, vermoedt Josh dat er een echte traditionele vampier in het spel zit. De overgebleven vrienden gaan de strijd aan om hun verdwenen vrienden te redden... Maar vallen ze nog wel te redden? Zijn ze wel sterk en slim genoeg om Surgharus te slim of te zijn?


	11. Chapter 9: Haunted House HangUp

Chapter 9: Haunted House Hang-Up

Charlotte voelde iets kriebelen op haar neus. Het was het zonlicht. Waar was ze? Ze keek wat rond en zag dat ze niet meer in het kasteel was. Ze lag in een hal! Maar welke hal?

Naast haar lagen twee lichamen. Alice en Josh lagen neus aan neus. Hun monden lagen dicht bij elkaar...Alice deed haar ogen open: 'JOSH!' Ze schrok zich wild, maar glimlachte ook meteen naar Josh die ook wakker was geworden. Hij glimlachte terug en gaf een kus op haar wang. Maar dat was niet genoeg voor Alice want ze draaide zich zodat hij haar mond zou kussen.

Emma en Ash werden ook wakker. Ash verontschuldigde zich. In zijn ogen stonden echte tranen... hij had echt spijt. Emma vergaf hem en ging rechtop staan.

Rikki en Zane werden ook opeens wakker.

'Waar kom jij vandaan?' vroeg Rikki.

'Euh, ik ben samen met jou door die cirkel gegaan en nu staan we hier. Duh!' zei Zane. Dus hij wist niets van het pad der zeven zonden. Misschien maar beter ook...

Cleo en Lewis werden ook wakker. Bella en Will volgden, maar hadden er niet zoveel belang bij dat ze versteend waren geweest.

'Kijk!' zei Alice opeens.

Voor hen op de grond lag een vergeeld papier. Zo'n papier dat al JAREN geleden was gemaakt en nog steeds werd gebruikt. Ze raapte het op en rolde het open. Haar ogen veranderden van blijdschap naar onwetendheid. Ze las het voor: 'Proficiat! Jullie hebben het eerste deel doorstaan: de zonden. Nu komt het echte werk. Dit heeft nu dus echt niets te maken met zonden... Wel met vriendschap! Als jullie willen dat dit Verboden Pad ECHT een succes wordt, dan zou je dit maar beter overleven. Als je echt wilt dat Bella weer terug een mens wordt, dan moet je dit voltooien. Dan pas zul je haar en Jacob vinden. Maar wees gerust, nu staat er niks te gebeuren en geniet gewoon eventjes van het spookhuis.'

Iedereen keek elkaar aan en lachte.

'Dat moeten we dan doen. Als we even kunnen rusten en genieten, moeten we dat accepteren,' zeiden ze in koor.

Ze hoorden iets. De groep liep een klein halletje in. De deuren gingen voor hun neus automatisch open.

'Wow, _dude_! Het is een echt spookhuis!' riep Josh. Hij had nog NOOIT in een spookhuis gezeten en dit was het moment.

Hij had gelijk: ze stonden op een klein platform waar een rij spookhuiskarretjes klaarstond. Op elk karretje stond een wit doodshoofd. Josh nam een sprint en dook het eerste karretje in. 'Ik mag eerst!'

De anderen renden achter hem aan om een plaatsje te bemachtigen. Ash ging naast Josh zitten.

'Hé, dit karretje is bezet!' zei Josh. Hij keek over zijn schouder waar Alice was, maar die zat al samen met Charlotte in het karretje achter hem. Cleo en Lewis zaten in het derde karretje. Will sloeg een arm om Bella heen en trok haar het vierde karretje in. Emma, Rikki en Zane waren met z'n drieën over. Emma vond het vervelend dat Ash niet bij haar in een karretje ging zitten. Ze had al eens eerder in spookhuizen gezeten, maar dat was maar tweemaal. Ze was bang voor al die griezelig dingen. Ze leek ook te verwachten dat ze alleen in een karretje moest omdat Rikki en Zane in een karretje zouden gaan. Maar Zane glimlachte lief naar de twee vriendinnen en maakte een hoofdgebaar naar Rikki dat ze met Emma in een karretje moest. Rikki bedankte hem met een ander hoofdgebaar en sleurde Emma mee in een karretje. Zane ging in zijn eentje achter hen in het zesde, en laatste, karretje zitten.

De karretje begonnen te rijden. Een voor een gleden ze door een paar houten deuren die openklapten. Er stond een bord naast: Verboden uit te stappen!

'Josh, de vampierkiller,' riep Josh blij, maar dat maakte meteen plaats voor schuld toen hij de blik van Alice zag. Ze keek smerig naar hem. 'Sorry,' verontschuldigde hij zich. Hij ging toch half overeind staan waardoor een grote vleermuis nog maar net over zijn hoofd vloog.

Het eerste wat ze zagen was een skelet achter een piano. Hij had een maf petje op en naast hem stond een ander skelet met een steekmuts op een een fluwelen jas aan, als een soort Napoleon.

Het spookhuis was als een soort gotische kerk gebouwd en de karretjes gleden onder grote stenen bogen door. Schaduwen gleden over hen heen en het licht veranderde van griezelig rood naar donker... en naar stroboscoop, waardoor alles wat bewoog NOG enger werd. Ze kwamen langs allerlei griezelig taferelen waar levensgrote poppen instonden: een meisje dat naar een skelet in een kooi keek; iemand die op het punt stond het trapje naar een galg te lopen; een gezin aan tafel met een naargeestig spook dat erboven vloog...

Er hing een witte mist boven de grond, waardoor het leek alsof de karretje door de wolken zweefden. Naast de griezeltableaus met de poppen scheerde er voortdurend een grote vleermuis boven hun hoofden heen en weer, bungelde er een skelet aan een grote houten galg en zagen ze in één van de nissen de afdrukken van gezichten en handen door een doek heen komen, alsof er zombies achter het doek zaten die zich een weg erdoorheen probeerde te maken.

'Dracula,' riep Josh ineens hard en hij wees naar een grote zwarte doodskist die langzaam openging. Maar hij zweeg weer meteen toen hij Alice haar blik weer zag. 'Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!'

'Josh! Kijk uit!' riep Alice paniekerig.

Josh kon nog net bukken toen er een grote pop in zwarte vodden met een grote zeis vlak langs zijn hoofd scheerde! Aan de andere kant van de rails klapte een andere doodskist open, waar een zombie met zijn handen uitgestrekt uit omhoog kwam. Hij kwam zo dichtbij dat je zijn enge gezicht bijna kon aanraken. Bella kroop daarop ongeveer in Will zijn oksel, en Cleo schoof iets dichter tegen Lewis aan, die beschermend een arm om haar heen sloeg. Er klonk klokkengelui en meteen daarna zeilden er een aantal monniken langs met bruine pijen aan en kappen over hun hoofd. Cleo gilde hard toen er ineens iets half boven op hen viel en ze greep Lewis zijn hand. Het was een grote kluwen van repen stof die gedeeltelijk over het karretje viel en toen weer omhoog schoot. Cleo kreeg de slappe lach, omdat ze zo geschrokken was van zoiets onschuldigs. Lewis kneep even in haar hand en lachte lief naar haar.

Boven hun hoofd liep een grote stenen brug waar waterspuwers opzaten die hen gemeen aankeken. Daarna maakten de karretjes een bocht naar rechts en kwamen ze langs een groepje ronddraaiende poppen die in een soort moeras stonden waar tussen de dode bomen allerlei schitterende lichtjes dansten.

'Dwaallichten,' fluisterde Lewis in Cleo's oor.

Het zag er sprookjesachtig uit en de ronddraaiende poppen waren ook aangekleed als sprookjesfiguren: een elfje, Goudhaartje met prachtige lange gouden vlechten, Roodkapje... Het had ene lieflijk tafereel kunnen zijn, ware het niet dat de poppen tussen oude grijze grafstenen stonden, alsof ze op een begraafplaats stonden te dansen.

Cleo schrok toen een van de poppen met z'n gezicht haar kant opdraaide. De pop had een rood mutsje op en een rood jurkje aan. Maar... lag het nu aan haar of kende ze dat gezicht ergens van...

Ze wees naar het meisje. 'Kijk,' zei ze tegen Lewis.

'Wat? Wat? Wat zie je? Ik zie het niet,' zei Lewis die langs Cleo naar achter probeerde te kijken, maar het karretje had alweer een bocht gemaakt. Weer viel er een bundel van stoffen stroken boven op hen. Daarna reden ze door houten deuren weer langs het perron. Ze waren bij het eindpunt.

'Nog een keer! Nog een keer!' riep Josh.

Ash stapte echter lustig uit het karretje. 'Eén keer is genoeg, Ash,' zei hij droog. 'We willen niet dat de meisjes nog meer schrikken.'

'Dit was zo mooi!' zei Charlotte die samen met Alice uit het karretje stapte.

'Supermooi gemaakt,' zei Lewis tegen Cleo. 'Maar wat wees je nou?'

'Zag je die ronddraaiende poppen?' vroeg Cleo onzeker.

'Aan het einde,' knikte Lewis.

'Ik dacht dat ik er eentje van herkende – een van die meisjes. Dat is toch raar?'

Lewis keek haar nadenkend aan. Toen begon hij ineens te lachen. 'Je probeert me bang te maken, hè?' lachte hij. 'Cleo, hou daar mee op!'

Cleo lachte maar een beetje terug. Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze verder moest zeggen. Ze had dat meisje al eens eerder gezien, maar ze wist niet waar... Het klonk ook wel heel erg stom. Toch kon ze het gevoel niet kwijtraken dat het heel belangrijk was dat ze wist waar ze dat meisje van herkende. Ze had het gevoel dat ze dat _moest_ weten, dat ze het zich _moest_ herinneren. Ze rilde alsof het onheilspellende gevoel dat zich van haar meester maakte, haar lichaam verkilde.

'Waar is Zane?' vroeg Rikki ineens. Ze wees naar het laatste karretje in de rij. Het was leeg. 'Hij zat toch daar?' zei ze verbaasd. Ze keek naar de rails achter het karretje, maar daar was niks te zien. 'Zane?' riep ze.

Cleo draaide zich om en keek naar het karretje. Er lag iets roods half op de leuning, half op de bodem. Het was een rood sjaaltje... Er verscheen opeens een flits voor haar ogen en ze zag een krantenkop: _Tieners nog steeds vermist_. Er stond een foto bij van een blond meisje, een bruinharige jongen, een blondharige jongen en... een brunette met een rood mutsje en een rood sjaaltje!

Rikki liep het kleine halletje in en keek rond. 'Zane?'

Plotseling sloten de deuren achter haar. Ze schrok zich rot en rende terug, maar de deuren wilden niet meer open. 'Zane? Zane?' riep ze, terwijl ze met haar vuisten op het glas roffelde.

'Dit hoort er allemaal bij, hè?' jubelde Josh intussen tegen Alice. 'Wat een superspookhuis! Dit is zo cool!'

'Cool hè?' straalde Alice. Maar het leek wel alsof ze niet wist wat ze moest zeggen. Cleo had het gevoel dat ook Alice niet zo goed wist wat er was. Cleo stapte dapper op Alice af en fluisterde: 'Heb jij nog geen visioenen gehad?'

'Nee,' fluisterde Alice. 'Dat vind nu juist ik zo raar.'

'Misschien is hij daar?' Charlotte wees weifelend naar de woonkamer en liep toen ook maar die kant op.

'Dit is een grap, toch?' zei Emma. Ze keek ongemakkelijk naar haar vriendinnetje die duidelijk niet zo goed wist wat ze ervan moest denken.

'Geen goeie,' mompelde Rikki. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar, alsof ze zichzelf zo kon beschermen.

Emma zag dat Rikki het moeilijk had en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Ze trok haar mee naar de grote hal. 'Hij is vast daar – om je te laten schrikken. Wedden? Je kent hem toch?' zei ze troostend tegen haar vriendin.

Zo gauw ze in de hal waren, viel de tweede set deuren achter hen dicht.

'Nee hè!' zei Rikki. Haar stem was schril van frustratie.

Josh had intussen een grote chocoladetaart gevonden met liters slagroom erop en tientallen marsepeinen snoepgoed.

Cleo zuchtte.

'Wat is er nou?' zei Lewis laconiek.

'Ik weet waar die pop me aan deed denken: ze lijkt op een meisje dat ik ooit eens heb gezien in de krant. Dat was zo'n jaar geleden, denk ik. Het ging over een groep tieners die op een plezierreisje waren geweest en niet meer teruggekomen. Hun ouders hadden blijkbaar iets gevonden, maar waren ook opeens verdwenen de dag nadat ze vertrokken waren. Hun auto was zelfs niet teruggevonden.' Ze probeerde het rustig te zeggen, maar haar stem trilde toch, waardoor Lewis haar bevreemd aankeek.

'Op de foto had ze een rood mutsje op en een rood sjaaltje om. En dat sjaaltje lag in het karretje van Zane!' probeerde ze Lewis te overtuigen, maar ze zag aan zijn gezicht dat hij het maar een gek verhaal vond. Maar dat _was_ het ook... Ooit gehoord van verdwenen mensen die als poppen weer opduiken? Wat als Zane nou nog in het spookhuis was? Dan was hij daar helemaal in zijn eentje... of niet.

Dat laatste idee vond Cleo helemaal eng, dus dat probeerde ze maar snel uit haar hoofd te krijgen.

'Dit hoort er gewoon allemaal bij,' zei Alice geruststellend tegen Rikki, maar die wilde het niet geloven. 'Ja! _Jouw_ vriendje is niet weg,' zei ze en priemde een vinger naar Josh.

Alice viel stil. 'Maar wat heb IK hier mee te maken,' zei ze dan weer. Ze trok haar neus op en liep een trap op.

Cleo ging achter haar aan.

'Hé, Cleo,' zei Rikki. 'Is er iets?'

Cleo draaide zich om en schudde wild haar hoofd. 'Nee hoor,' loog ze.

Rikki keek weer rond: 'Zane? Toe nou – Dit is echt _niet_ leuk!'

'Ach, dit zal waarschijnlijk bij het feestje horen,' zei Emma opeens.

Cleo keerde zich juist om, maar keerde naar Emma: 'Hè!'

'Dit is toch het verjaardagsfeestje van Josh?' zei Alice die terugkwam.

'Wij gaan eens boven kijken of Zane daar niet is,' zei Lewis en Will volgde hem.

Toen ze terug beneden kwamen, zeiden ze dat Zane's spullen ook weg waren.

'Is hij weg? Maar dat slaat helemaal nergens op,' zei Rikki. Ze keek eens rond en daarna naar een deur die waarschijnlijk naar buiten leidde. 'Ik ga buiten zoeken. Wie gaat er mee?' vroeg ze.

Emma ging bij Rikki staan en gaf een glimlach.

'Ik ga ook mee,' zei Will, maar Bella hield hem tegen. 'Blijf jij maar hier, dat is veiliger,' zei hij snel en hij aaide haar lief door haar haren. Bella zuchtte en ging naast Charlotte staan.

'Ik ga ook mee,' zei Lewis. Hij wilde naar het groepje bij de deur lopen, maar Cleo hield hem tegen.

'Doe je voorzichtig?' zei ze serieus en ze pakte zijn hand.

'Zit je nog steeds met die pop? Het is maar een pop,' zei Lewis.

'Maar het is toch raar dat die sjaal in het karretje lag,' siste Cleo.

Rikki tikte ongeduldig met haar voet op de grond. 'Kom je?'

'Als ik terugkom, hebben we het erover, oké?' zei Lewis en hij kneep geruststellend in haar hand voordat hij hem losliet. Hij gaf Cleo een vlugge kus op haar wang. Toen liep hij de deur uit.


	12. Chapter 10 Het Spook van de Trap

Hoofdstuk 10: Het Spook van de trap

Cleo liep naar de deur en sloot die achter de groep. Ze keek door het de spleten van het rolluik dat naar beneden was, maar door de dichte begroeiing die ervoor stond kon ze het groepje nu al niet meer zien.

_Alsof ze verdwenen waren_, dacht ze.

Ze schrok van haar eigen gedachte. Ze hoopte maar dat ze Zane zouden vinden, maar ze had een vreemd onheilspellend gevoel. Een gevoel dat de verdwijning van Zane en dat meisje op die begraafplaats iets met elkaar te maken hadden. Maar wat? Cleo had geen flauw idee wat het kon zijn...

Ze liep naar een vlindermeisje (ze had lichtroze kledij aan, had een soort toverstafje in haar hand en het leek alsof ze tijdens een soort dans bevroren was) dat in het midden van de hal stond en voelde voorzichtig aan haar arm. Het voelde rubberachtig aan, niet als huid, maar als zacht plastic.

'Goed,' zuchtte Alice. 'Waar beginnen we?'

Josh sprong daarop meteen op en salueerde naar niemand in het bijzonder: 'Manschappen! Aantreden om Zane te zoeken! Opsplitsen!' Hij wees allemaal verschillende richtingen uit.

'Niet alleen toch?' zei Charlotte die bang om zich heen keek.

Cleo vond het ook geen goed idee om alleen door dit akelige huis te lopen. 'We doen een deel boven en een deel beneden,' opperde ze.

'Zane is niet beneden,' zei Bella. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Of hij is ineens onzichtbaar geworden, want we hebben beneden alles al bekeken.' Ze draaide zich naar de trap. 'Dus volgens m...' Ze stopte ineens met praten en werd lijkbleek. Haar ogen puilden ongeveer uit haar hoofd en haar lip begon te trillen. 'D-d-d-d,' stotterde ze, maar verder dan de vierde letter van het alfabet kwam ze niet.

Bovenaan de trap stond, nee, zweefde een oude man. Hij was helemaal grijs en grauw en zag eruit alsof hij een fiks aantal jaar onder de grond had gelegen. Hij had woest wit haar dat alle kanten uitstak en droeg een kleurloze jas die helemaal vol met spinrag zat. Hij strekte zijn arm uit waardoor ze zagen dat aan zijn hand ook spinrag hing.

'Dat is hem,' riep Alice ineens. 'Dat is die man die ik daarjuist had gezien boven in de spiegel!'

Cleo wou haar vragend aankijken, maar snapte het al. Toen Alice naar boven was gestapt, was ze een paar minuten later weer teruggekomen... Misschien juist daarom, hoewel, misschien... Cleo was er zeker van.

'Hij lijkt net zo echt,' zei Josh ademloos. 'Ik kan door hem heen kijken. Dit is zooo goed gedaan!' jubelde hij verder, terwijl het spook de trap af_zweefde_.

Alice ademde hoorbaar in en graaide een kruimeldief van haar schouder. Vervolgens richtte ze naar het spook dat met zijn vinger uitgestrekt naar hen toe zweefde.

'Wat wil je daarmee?' vroeg Josh en hij keek ongelovig naar de kruimeldief. 'Zijn vinger opzuigen?'

'Doe jij dan wat! _Vampierkiller_!' zei Alice en gaf een stamp tegen Josh zijn schouder.

De man kwam nog dichterbij en ze deinsde achteruit.

Cleo kon het niet geloven dat Alice bang was voor een spook. Of was ze vergeten dat ze een vampier was? Zij was toch niet bang voor zo'n spook? Maar ze was toch ook al vergeten dat ze daarjuist op een soort pad hadden gelopen... een pad van de zeven zonden... Maar zouden de anderen het ook vergeten zijn? Cleo was niet op het pad geweest, maar wist dat het gewoon gruwelijk of zo moest geweest zijn.

Alleen Josh bleef staan. Hij keek lachend naar het spook. 'Ik ben niet bang!' zei hij vol bravoure.

Toen brak de vinger van de man half af. Het ene moment wees zijn vinger naar de deur, het volgende moment hing zijn vinger naar beneden. Het was het startsein voor iedereen (ook voor Josh) om heel hard te gillen. Ze renden allemaal door elkaar heen: Charlotte en Bella renden de woonkamer in en sloegen de deur hard dicht. Alice verschool zich achter het rijdende tafeltje met een taart erop. Ash opende de bezemkast en stortte zich daarin. Josh vond dat een goed idee en volgde hem zo snel zijn benen konden dragen. Cleo greep Alice bij haar middel en trok haar ook de kast in. Ze sloegen de deur dicht en Cleo bad dat het spook niet door deuren kon (hoewel ze dat ten zeerste betwijfelde).

* * *

De groep buiten had geen enkel vermoeden van wat zich in het grote landhuis afspeelde. Ze liepen over een zandpad naar de uitgang. Rikki liep vooraan op een tempo alsof ze de trein moest halen. 'Zane? Zane?' riep ze om de haverklap.

'Zane?' riep Emma die vlak achter haar liep.

'ZANE!'

Een vogel vloog met een hoop vleugelgeklap plotseling uit de struiken. Ze schrokken alle vier en bleven staan, maar behalve de vogel hoorden ze nergens een geluid, nergens een stem, nergens de stem van Zane.

'Ik wil _Zane_! Oh Dit is toch niet leuk?' zei Rikki stampvoetend. Haar wangen waren rood van frustratie.

Lewis sloeg een arm om haar schouder. 'We vinden hem wel,' zei hij troostend. 'En dan gaan we...'

'Josh' verjaardag verder vieren,' onderbrak Will hem.

Lewis keek hem met grote ogen aan: 'Hè? Hoe bedoel je?'

Maar Will antwoordde niet meer. Rikki en Emma keken naar Lewis.

'Ben je vergeten dat het vandaag zijn verjaardagsfeestje was dat WIJ voor hem hadden gepland?' vroeg Emma.

Lewis kon het niet geloven. Ze deden net alsof ze niets meer van ervoor wisten, het pad der zeven zonden dat op die brief stond.

Rikki keek weer met bedroefde ogen naar Lewis: 'Denk je echt dat Zane straks terug is?' In haar ooghoek glinsterden tranen die ze driftig wegveegde. Om zichzelf een houding te geven, stampte ze verder op het pad. 'Zane!'

Toen ze bij het hek van het landgoed aankwamen, veranderde Rikki's snelwandelen in echt rennen.

'Het is dicht!' riep ze panisch. 'Het hek is dicht!'

Ze rammelde aan de spijlen, maar het hek zat stevig op slot.

'Zane!' riep ze door de spijlen heen.

'Hoort dit ook bij het feestje?' vroeg Emma angstig aan de jongens. Er stond twijfel op haar gezicht te lezen.

Lewis rolde met zijn ogen, maar opeens haalde hij zijn schouders op... Hij was ook alles vergeten!

Will voelde aan het hangslot dat om de poort heen hing, maar er was geen beweging in te krijgen. Emma haalde toen maar haar schouders op. 'Nou ja,' zei ze zo luchtig mogelijk. 'Als het hek dicht is, dan kan Zane ook niet weg zijn.'

Maar bij het dichte hek met het grote hangslot, en de lucht die boven hen dichttrok, klonk het helemaal niet zo luchtig als ze het wilde laten klinken.

'Zoeken!' zei Rikki vastberaden en ze liep weg van het hek. 'Zane!'

Lewis rammelde voor de vorm nog even aan de ijzeren poort toen zijn oog op iets vreemds viel. Net onder het slot stonden drie woorden in een ijzeren dekplaat gekrast: _ik haat jullie_.


	13. Chapter 11: De controlekamer

Hoofdstuk 11: De controlekamer

Charlotte en Bella zaten in de woonkamer verstopt achter de bank. Ze keken angstig om zich heen om te kijken of het spook hen was gevolgd, maar alles leek rustig in de schemerige woonkamer.

'En nu?' fluisterde Charlotte tegen Bella.

'Kijken?' opperde Bella dapper.

Aan Charlotte's gezicht te zien, bleef ze liever een hele nacht achter de bank zitten, maar Bella kwam toch heel voorzichtig overeind. De woonkamer was leeg. De haard was uit en de piano speelde niet. Ze deed voorzichtig een stap opzij, maar stootte daarbij een schemerlampje om dat met een luid gekletter op de grond kapotviel. Bella was haar bijeengeraapte moed meteen weer kwijt en dook terug achter de bank, bang dat het geluid het spook zou lokken.

Intussen stonden de andere vier net zo bang in de kast in de hal. Ze stonden opgepropt tussen bezems, emmers en een aantal oude jassen die naar mottenballen en oude muffe mannetjes rook.

'Was dat een vampier?' zei Ash angstig.

'Dit was geen vampier,' fluisterde Josh stellig. 'Dat was zijn zombiehelper.'

'Hoe weet je dat nou?' siste Alice.

Cleo was nu helemaal overstuur... Hoe kon Alice nou vergeten dat ze een vampier was? Maar haar huid was ook lichter geworden... Zou zij OOK weer in een mens veranderen als ze dit pad afliep?

'Vampiers hebben puntoren en zijn heel wit en hun vingers vallen er niet af. Bij zombies wel,' was Josh' uitleg.

'Maar als er een helper is dan is er dus ook een vampier, toch?'

'Ja,' was Josh' antwoord en dat viel niet in de smaak bij Alice.

'Maar als die vampier nu Zane heeft? Dan moet je hem doden, Josh!' zei Alice stellig.

'Maar dit is toch niet echt?' vroeg Ash. Blijkbaar wist hij ook al niets meer van het Pad van de zeven zonden.

Opeens kroop er een stank door het kamertje. Cleo zag toen dat er duizenden schoenen instonden die blijkbaar niet al te fris waren. Alice haalde opeens een glaasje parfum uit haar tas en begon er roekeloos mee te spuiten.

'Alice, nie...' Cleo kon haar zin niet afmaken, want er kroop parfum in haar mond recht op haar tong.

Cleo snakte naar adem. Ze duwde haar hoofd in een mottige bruine overjas, maar toen kreeg ze helemaal geen adem meer. Ze duwde Josh opzij en opende de deur om wat frisse lucht binnen te laten, maar zag meteen dat de zombie recht voor de deur hing!

Alice gilde hard en deinsde achteruit, verder de kast in. Ze struikelde over een grote, grijze stokoude stofzuiger. Ze probeerde zich vast te grijpen aan een paar overhemden, maar de stof hield haar gewicht niet en de mouwen scheurden in haar handen. Ze viel tegen de achterwand van de kast, _maar die gaf mee_!

De achterwand klapte open en Alice viel hard op haar rug.

'Help!' riep ze, meer verbaasd dan angstig. 'Help!'

'Alice! Alice!' Cleo sprong over de stofzuiger en stapte de kast uit.

Alice lag op haar rug op een smalle stenen brug die zeker tien meter boven de grond hing. Ze lag tussen twee opstaande randjes in en kon zich niet bewegen, ze keek net zo benauwd als een sardientje in een heel klein blikje. Cleo wilde Alice overeind helpen, maar Josh duwde haar opzij. Hij trok Alice met kracht overeind, waardoor ze bijna met haar hoofd tegen zijn hoofd aanstootte. Daarbij tuitte hij zijn lippen, erop hopend dat hij met een beetje geluk haar lippen zou raken. En dat geluk was bijna raak als Alice niet haar hoofd had gedraaid. Maar Josh liet het eventjes niet toe en kuste haar wang.

'Josh! Ik ben niet in de stemming,' zei Alice.

'Jongens...' Cleo wees naar beneden.

Ze stonden aan het begin van een stenen loopbrug en onder hen lag het hele spookhuis. Ze zagen de rails lopen en de verschillende griezeltaferelen: de doodskist van Dracula, het skelet aan de galg,...

'Wauw... te gek, _dude_,' zei Josh blij die meteen over de rand van de brug hing om alles goed te kunnen bekijken. Cleo keek intussen naar de overkant. De brug leidde naar een deur in de ronde stenen toren die in het midden van het spookhuis stond. Ze vroeg zich af wat er achter die deur was. Ze spiedde naar de puntig gevormde ramen die naast de deur zaten, maar ze kon niet goed zien wie of wat erachter zat.

'Moeten we hier overheen?' vroeg Ash.

'Ik ga wel eerst,' zei Josh. Hij nam een soepele sprong en kwam veilig iets lager bij het deurtje in de toren terecht. Hij deed de deur voorzichtig open.

'Wat is het?' vroeg Cleo.

'Een soort controlekamer,' zei Josh enthousiast. Hij wenkte dat de anderen moesten volgen.

Voordat de moed haar in de schoenen zou zinken, nam Cleo een grote sprong en kwam aan de overkant terecht.

'Hier-vang,' zei Alice die haar roze hakken naar Josh en Cleo toegooide. Daarna sprong ze ook.

Cleo wist niet dat Alice roze hakken aanhad. Had ze die daarjuist wel aan? Daarjuist had ze toch zwarte?

Ze stonden met z'n drieën in de deuropening van de torenkamer en wenkten dat Ash moest springen, maar Ash keek hen een beetje glazig aan. Toen sprong hij. Hij kwam recht op Alice af, die uitweek en Ash viel op zijn buik in de controlekamer.

Cleo keek rond in de ruimte. Josh had gelijk: het was een soort controlekamer. Door de vele ramen hadden ze uitzicht over het hele spookhuis. Het grootste gedeelte van de kamer werd ingenomen door een groot bedieningspaneel met ontelbare knopjes en hendels en een aantal monitoren waar ze verschillende gedeeltes van het huis op zagen. Voor het bedieningspaneel stond een ouderwetse microfoon.

Josh pakte hem op en begon erin te tetteren. 'Hallo? Hallo, kan de medewerker van het spookhuis naar de controlekamer komen?'A

Alice nam de microfoon over en begon ook te babbelen: 'Ja, we zoeken een gast die ongeveer een uur weg is. We hebben hem voor het laatst gezien in het spookhuis in karretje zes.'

Maar wat Alice en Josh niet wisten was dat hun stemmen werden vervormd doorheen de microfoon. Hun stemmen waren precies van ronddolende spoken geworden.

'Hé!' Alice plantte de microfoon terug op zijn plek en wees naar een van de monitoren. 'Charlotte en Bella! Charlotte! Bella! Hai!' riep ze en ze zwaaide naar ze, alsof zij haar zouden kunnen zien of horen.

Charlotte en Bella konden Alice natuurlijk net horen, maar de twee meiden hadden Josh en Alice wel over de intercom gehoord, toen ze in de microfoon praatten. Maar wat Josh en Alice niet wisten, was dat hun stemmen door de microfoon werden vervormd en dat het daardoor net leek of er een geeststem door het huis klonk. De meiden waren net een beetje tot rust gekomen en waren vanachter de bank vandaan gekropen. Ze hadden elkaar net half weten te overtuigen dat alles wat er gebeurde – het spook, de verdwijning van Zane – erbij hoorde en dat dit in het water gevallen feestje (ook al was het geen feestje) vast snel wel leuk werd, toen ze een akelige stem door de kamer schallen. Ze verstijfden beiden van schrik en Bella werd zo wit als haar rokje.

'Haaaaawloooooo,' klonk een duistere stem door de kamer. 'Hawloooooo!'

De rest hadden ze niet verstaan omdat ze alle twee zo hard hadden gegild.

'Wat was dat?' piepte Charlotte toen de doodenge stem gestopt was met praten. Bella antwoordde niet, maar keek angstig omhoog. Het rommelde boven hun hoofden, in het plafond. Het klonk als het ruisen...

WATER!

Een gordijn van water stortte zich op Charlotte en Bella die allebei binnen een seconde doorweekt waren. En binnen tien seconden veranderden ze in zeemeerminnen.


	14. Chapter 12: Verdwenen

Hoofdstuk 12: Verdwenen

In de controlekamer duwde Cleo de hendel terug die Josh naar beneden had gedrukt. Bij de hendel stond _sprinklers_. Op de monitor hield het op met regenen in de woonkamer. Ash en Josh stonden te lachen met Charlotte en Bella die als zeemeerminnen op de bank lagen.

'Ah... het was zo leuk,' zei Josh teleurgesteld. Hij keek naar de meiden op de monitor die verbijsterd als twee kletsnatte vissen op de bank zaten. Op het scherm zagen ze Charlotte die haar staart liet verdwijnen dankzij haar hydro-thermokinesis. Haar staart verdween en ze deed hetzelfde bij Bella die eerst haar haren aan het uitwringen was.

'Nergens meer aankomen, oké?' zei Cleo streng. Haar oog viel op een andere monitor. In een grote ruimte stond een vreemde machine.

Cleo liep weg van het bedieningspaneel om de controlekamer verder te onderzoeken. Alice liep achter haar aan. Rechts van hen stond een oud houten bureau waar weer poppendelen op lagen, een ouderwetse typemachine met vergeeld papier ernaast, een houten kistje,...

Cleo deed voorzichtig het kistje open. Er zat een stuk papier in dat in tweeën was gescheurd. Toen ze de twee helften tegen elkaar legde, zag ze wat erop stond: _niemand vindt mij lief_. In rode letters. In de linkerbovenhoek stond in een ander, keurig handschrift de naam _Arghus Collodi_.

Ze draaide het papier om en zag dat het een foto was. Op de foto stond een jongen met een heel bleek gezicht, donker haar en droevige ogen. Maar het vreemdste waren zijn oren: hij had puntoren!

'Wie is dat? Wat een engerd!' zei Alice die over haar schouder meekeek naar de jongen op de foto.

'Arghus Collodi...' peinsde Cleo. Ze kreeg een raar gevoel om een bepaald woord te zeggen: 'Vampier!'

Alice schrok zo dat ze Cleo's arm pakte en haar nagels pijnlijk in haar vel boorde. 'Is het een vampier?' kreet ze. 'Het _is_ een vampier!' Ze graaide de foto uit Cleo's handen. 'Die oren! Dat zei Josh toch – dat vampiers puntige oren hebben?'

Cleo keek over haar schouder naar Josh en Ash die nog steeds bij het bedieningspaneel stonden. Ze stonden met hun rug naar haar toe.

'Nergens aankomen!' waarschuwde ze.

'Neehee!' zeiden Josh en Ash tegelijkertijd.

Wat Cleo niet wist, was dat Josh net een seconde ervoor op een knop had gedrukt. Toen Josh op de knop duwde, klapte de leuning van de bank in de woonkamer naar achteren. Net op het moment toen Bella zei: 'En nu ben ik het zat!'

Het gegil van de meiden was maar heel zachtjes te horen op de kleine speaker onder de monitor.

Josh schrok en drukte op een andere knop. Ineens begon de bank om zijn as te draaien. Sneller en sneller, als een op hol geslagen draaimolen. Het ging zo hard dat de meiden niets anders konden doen dan gillen, want ze konden met geen mogelijkheid van de bank afkomen.

'Oh, oh, NIET oké... Niet oké, Josh,' mompelde Josh in zichzelf. Hij drukte op een andere knop, maar daardoor begon de kroonluchter bovenaan de woonkamer ineens te knipperen.

'Je zei dat alles nep was!' gilde Charlotte tegen Bella op het scherm, terwijl ze nog steeds ronddraaiden.

Josh drukte op een andere knop. De bank stopte en de meiden wilden overeind komen, maar toen draaide de bank de andere kant op. Hun gegil zwengelde weer aan, terwijl ze als een tol in het rond draaiden. Het zag er zo komisch uit, die ronddraaiende bank midden in de ouderwetse woonkamer met de twee gillende meisjes erop... Josh kon het niet helpen: hij schoot in de lach. Dat werkte zo aanstekelijk dat Ash zachtjes mee grinnikte.

Carly was zo ingespannen bezig dat ze niet doorhad wat er aan de andere kant van de kamer gebeurde. Ze zag een heleboel artikels liggen: _Groep tieners spoorloos; Mysterieuze verdwijning jongeren; Tieners vermist; Vergeefse zoektocht verdwenen kinderen..._

Bij elk artikel zaten foto's van groepen kinderen, stuk voor stuk lachten ze de camera in. Cleo sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Alice zag dat haar vriendinnetje van slag was en trok aan haar arm. 'Cleo? Wat is er?' vroeg ze bezorgd.

Cleo probeerde te praten, maar ze was zo geschrokken dat er geen geluid over haar lippen kwam. Ze wees naar de artikels, naar de lachende kids.

'Wie zijn dat?' vroeg Alice. Ze trok een artikel los van de punaise en bestudeerde het.

'Groepen vrienden,' zei Cleo die haar stem weer terug had. 'Net... net als wij.'

* * *

De groep buiten zocht nog steeds. Het landgoed om het huis heen was groot en het meeste bestond uit dichtbegroeid bos waar bijna geen licht doorheen drong. Ze baanden zich met moeite een weg door prikkelbosjes en brandnetels. De bomen stonden op sommige plekken zo dicht bij elkaar, dat ze de lucht boven hen niet eens meer konden zien, waardoor ze door een geheimzinnige groenige schemering liepen.

Freddie had geen besef meer van de tijd en wist ook niet meer precies waar het landhuis precies was.

'Zane!' riep Rikki die voorop liep. Ze leek onvermoeibaar in haar zoektocht, al was haar stem schor van het vele roepen.

'Zane!' riep Will ook nog maar een keer.

'Zane!'

'ZANE! ZANE!' gilde Rikki hysterisch. 'ZANE!'

Haar wanhopige roep schalde tussen de bomen door, mar werd niet beantwoord, zelfs niet door het fluiten van een vogel.

Emma rende achter Rikki aan en pakte haar bij haar schouders. 'Rikki... we vinden hem wel!' probeerde ze Rikki te kalmeren. Ze stak haar pink uit – hun (tegenwoordig toch) vriendinnengebaar dat ze deden wanneer ze iets gingen beloven. Rikki keek haar intens aan, alsof ze probeerde in haar ogen te lezen dat alles goed zou komen. Daarna haakte ze haar pink in die van Emma.

'Je bent één van mijn beste vriendinnen,' zei ze en omhelsde Emma. Daarna veegde ze driftig over haar gezicht, om de tranen tegen te houden.

Emma glimlachte lief. 'Jij ook één van mij,' zei ze. 'Kom, we gaan verder zoeken.'

Ze renden achter de jongens aan die verder waren gelopen. Ze waren een tijdje geleden van het bospad af gegaan en baanden zich een weg door dichtbegroeide struiken. Door de mulle grond onder hun voeten waren hun voetstappen niet te horen.

Lewis' blik gleed over een grote eik waar een dik touw omheen zat dat bijna niet meer te zien was, omdat het helemaal groen uitgeslagen was. Het touw rafelde en was op sommige plekken bijna helemaal door, alsof het er al jaren zat. Lewis keek om zich heen en dacht even dat hij in de schaduw van de bomen de top van een huisje zag.

'Wat is dit?' zei Will die abrupt stopte.

Lewis keek samen met de andere drie naar een hele hoop fietsen, rugzakken en andere spullen die helemaal overheen waren gegooid. Lewis pakte er één op en keek erin. Daarin zat een foto van een meisje met een rood sjaaltje en een rood mutsje. Het meisje! Cleo had gelijk!

Samantha liep rond de stapel voorwerpen, maar stopte toen abrupt waardoor Emma tegen haar opbotste. Het had grappig kunnen zijn, was het niet dat Samantha een zwarte portemonnee oppakte. Ze deed hem bruusk open en haar ogen werden groot.

'Dit is de portemonnee van Zane,' fluisterde ze. 'Waar is Zane? ZANE?' Samantha raakte helemaal in paniek. Ze trilde zo dat de portemonnee uit haar handen viel en ze stapte met haar voet in een fiets, maar was zo ongerust dat ze de pijn niet voelde.

'Zane! Zane!' riep ze weer. Ze wilde zomaar een kant oplopen, maar Lewis hield haar tegen.

'We moeten terug naar het huis,' zei hij dwingend.

Samantha wilde niet luisteren en trok ruw haar arm los: 'En Zane dan?'

Ze wilde weer weglopen, maar Lewis trok hard aan haar arm. 'Zane is hier niet.'

'Wie zegt dat?' schreeuwde ze.

'Rikki – we moeten naar de anderen.'

'Ik moet alleen Zane!'

'Rikki...' probeerde Emma haar te kalmeren, maar Rikki was blind en doof van paniek. Ze keek schichtig om zich heen. Boven hun hoofd begon het te bliksemen en een flits landde recht op een fiets.

Lewis zuchtte en draaide zich om. Will keek naar Emma en Rikki en draaide uiteindelijk ook om. Rikki en Emma volgden dan maar hoewel Rikki eerder werd gedwongen.


	15. Chapter 13: Wat nu gedaan?

Hoofdstuk 13: Wat nu gedaan?

Cleo's oog viel op het laatste artikel in het rijtje. _Groep tieners vermist_. Meteen herkende ze het meisje met het rode mutsje op de foto. Zij was het echt! Zij was die pop op het moeras! Ze leek er sprekend op!

'Zij is het echt,' stamelde Cleo in zichzelf. Haar vinger gleed over het papieren gezicht van het lachende meisje.

'Wie... wie is dat?' vroeg Alice. 'Wat is dit? Waar heb je het over? Zeg iets, Cleo. Ik vind dit niet leuk meer.'

'We moeten naar de rest. Nu!'

Ze trok Alice mee naar de twee jongens die nog steeds bij de monitoren stonden. 'We moeten weg,' zei ze tegen hen. 'Wat doen jullie?' vroeg ze, ineens wantrouwig.

Josh en Ash draaiden zich tegelijkertijd om en keken braaf naar Cleo – te braaf.

'Niks,' zeiden ze simultaan. Ze stonden vlak naast elkaar. Veel te dicht bij elkaar voor twee jongens die elkaar constant in de haren zaten. Ze verborgen iets...

Cleo duwde hen uit elkaar en keek naar het scherm. Charlotte lag half op de bank en probeerde haar haren los te trekken. De zetel was weer tot stilstand gekomen, maar Charlotte's haren waren tussen iets blijven steken.

'Zie – we doen toch niks,' zei Ash met een uitgestreken gezicht.

'Oh, nee? En hoe komt het dat Charlotte vastzit met haar haren in de bank? Daar hebben jullie _zeker_ niets mee te maken?'

Josh en Ash schudden tegelijkertijd van nee.

'Een schaar,' zei Bella op het scherm.

Charlotte keek angstig.

'Het is maar een klein stukje,' stelde Bella haar gerust.

'Ga je weg? Ik...' klonk Charlotte's angstige stem zachtjes door de speakers.

'Ik ben zo terug,' suste Bella. 'Een minuutje.' Ze liep de kamer uit.

Cleo wende zich af van het scherm en keek naar de jongens. 'Blijf nou toch eens van alles. We moeten terug. We moeten terug naar de anderen voordat...' Cleo's stem stokte in haar keel. 'Hè...' Ze keek nog een keer. Had ze het goed gezien? Maar het was toch echt zo: de bank was leeg!

'Waar is Charlotte?' zei ze.

'Ze zat er net nog,' zei Josh verbaasd.

'Hoe kan dat? Ze zat vast met haar haren!' Cleo werd niet goed. Haar hoofd begon een beetje te duizelen. Haar oog viel op een andere monitor waar hal onderstond. Daar zag ze Bella de trap afstappen met een schaar in haar hand. Ze floot zachtjes in zichzelf en liep naar de woonkamer toen er ineens iemand anders in het beeldscherm verscheen. Een man! Hij liep een beetje voorovergebogen met zijn handen uitgestrekt naar haar toe. Zelfs op het kleine zwart-wit schermpje zagen ze hoe bleekwit hij was en dat er iets aan de hand was met de huid van zijn gezicht: er zaten diepe zwarte kringen onder zijn ogen. Tussen zijn donkere haren staken twee puntige oren...

'Wie is dat?' gilde Alice. 'Bella!'

Josh en Ash stonden te bibberen van angst. Tot zover de grote vormveranderaars. De man kwam schokkerig dichterbij.. dichterbij...

'Bella? Bella!' gilde Ash en sloeg met zijn handen op het scherm, maar Bella kon hem niet horen en keek niet op of om, terwijl de enge man steeds dichterbij kwam.

'Doe iets!' krijste Alice tegen Josh.

Hij graaide de microfoon van de tafel en klikte hem aan.

'Bella! Kijk uit! Achter je!' riep hij keihard.

In de hal weerklonk de stem. De man keek even op, maar strekte dan weer zijn handen uit. Bella had Josh' stem ook gehoord en bleef stokstijf stilstaan. Ze draaide zich langzaam om. Ze zag de man die zijn handen naar haar uitstrekte... '...!' Haar gegil stopte bruusk. Alsof iemand haar het zwijgen oplegde... wat waarschijnlijk ook zo was!

De vier in de controlekamer keken verschrikt op.

'Wie was die engerd?' vroeg Alice nog eens.

'Geen idee,' zei Cleo, maar ze wist wat ze moest doen.

'Dat was een klassieke vampier,' zei Josh. 'Die puntoren!'

'Is dat niet diezelfde op die foto?'

Cleo dacht van wel. Waarschijnlijk was het die Arghus Collodi. Maar zeker weten wist ze niet. Ze wist alleen dat het gevaarlijk was in dit landhuis en wilde zo snel mogelijk weg om de anderen te gaan halen... Als die tenminste er nog waren...

Cleo probeerde dat zinnetje uit haar hoofd te duwen wat niet zo evident was. Ze moest er niet aan denken dat Lewis...

'Mee – nu – weg!' riep ze en ze duwde de anderen naar de deur. Niemand had nog last van hoogtevrees, want daar waren ze veel te bang voor. Ze renden over de brug heen, sprongen over de opening, klommen door de kast en deden de deur open. De hal, waar Bella daarjuist nog had gestaan, was donker, leeg en stil. Niemand was er nog!

Intussen keek er iemand vanuit de controlekamer toe hoe ze wegvluchten. Hij zou ze wel krijgen! Allemaal!

Cleo, Alice, Josh en Ash renden al buiten op het zandpad. Ze riepen in de wilde weg naar de anderen.

'Rikki!'

'Emma!'

'Will!'

'Lewis!'

'Cleo?' vroeg er iemand.

Cleo's hart maakte een sprong en ze rende het pad af, recht het struikgewas in. Even verderop rende Lewis doorheen een paar netels en kwam uiteindelijk bij haar terecht.

Will kwam ook aan: 'Jo, gasten!'

En uiteindelijk Rikki en Emma ook.

'Er is een vampier, er is een vampier, er is een vampier!' gilde Alice hysterisch.

Lewis snapte het niet zo goed, maar hij wendde zich tot Cleo. 'Dat meisje was hier dus echt. Deze foto...' Hij legde de foto in Cleo's handen. '...zat in een tas. Die lag op een hele hoop andere tassen en fietsen. De portemonnee van Zane lag daar ook!'

'Zane,' dacht Cleo. 'Zou hij dan ook gepakt zijn door die euh... vampier? Ze wist niet zeker of het wel een vampier was. Dat leek zo onwaarschijnlijk. Hoewel, Alice was ook een vampier.

'De vampier heeft ze meegenomen. En Zane en Charlotte en Bella!' krijste Alice.

'Wat is er met Bella?' vroeg Will die meteen alert was. 'Waar is ze?'

'De vampier heeft ze meegenomen!'


	16. Dit is het einde van Part 1

Het Verboden Pad part 1

Door TeamJacobInigo

**IS AF!**

Kijk al uit naar part 2 van Het Verboden Pad. Als je iets wilt toevoegen, bv: zelf een idee voor mijn euh... (ik zal het een beetje egoïstisch zeggen) Lunar Eclipse Saga, dan ben je altijd welkom.

Groetjes van TeamJacobInigo


End file.
